Truly
by Rontora
Summary: Mercedes Jones left Ohio in search for freedom, what she found was much more than that. This is a Samcedes fanfic. I don't own glee or want too. Please enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so I know you will hate me having another story up and Breathe Again, Is it love and The Trip aren't finished but my muse has been off the hook with First, Last or Only and this one. So please bare with me. I have no rights or do I wish to own Glee. I am not interested at all. In it since its over and it sucks. I love you guys and thanks for all the love and reviews.

Mercedes Jones Looked at the letter in her left hand. She had always wanted to move to Emory University, but she knew her father wouldn't go for it. How could she prove to her father letting her go to Atlanta was a good idea.

"Ahem."

She glanced at her father Percy Jones as he cleared his throat. She knew that he was waiting for her to tell him why she wanted to talk to him. she didn't understand why she was so scared to talk to her father. They had a very close relationship and she knew no matter the situation he would always support her dreams regardless of his feelings. She looked at the letter again, and then looked back up at her father.

"I know you are wondering why I asked you to meet me in your study and it's simple. You know when you got sick I decided to put off college in order to help you and Chad around the store."

"I know that sweetie and I am so proud of you for doing that."

She bit her lower lip as she often did as she tried to find the words to speak her mind.

"And two years ago when you went into remission and I got back into school I promised to stay around here for my first two years taking all of my prerequisite classes so that when I found the perfect medical school and got accepted I would be prepared."

"Yes which I thought was a great idea. I am proud you decided to go back to school even though I told you, you didn't have to because there was always a place for you at the store."

"I know that and you know I love working at the store and working with my brothers but I well here."

She handed him the letter.

"Emory University?"

"It's a really good college. It is a Top 20 school on both the medical list and regular college list."

"It's in Atlanta. That's over fifteen hours away."

"Before you say no please hear me out."

"Ok then Lady Bug start talking."

"Now I know that you feel I would be far away and alone but Aunt Rita and Uncle Mike live in Charlotte and I wouldn't be alone in Atlanta because Jenna and Tonya got in as well."

"Mike humph I swear Rita married him just to bug me."

"Daddy!"

"What? I bet that man is how you got in."

"He helped but it was my essay and grades that did it."

"And how will you pay for this you want me to give you the money so you can leave me?"

"I will pay for with my savings if I have too all you have to do is say yes…I am 24 and I can go whether you like it or not but I want to be respectful to you and ask what you think. Under law I can make these choices myself."

"Have I been such a bad father that you want to go so far away from me?"

"You know that isn't it."

She moved closer to him.

"You know that you have been a great dad. You helped me become independent. Given me everything I could ever want."

"So I am such an amazing father why do you need to go to Atlanta?

"It's a lot of things like that fact I believe in the Lord and you guys don't. And Diane."

"She loves you."

"No she doesn't she has all but told me she's waiting for me to leave."

"That is not true."

"it's not?…let's see she told me now that the cat was out of the bag she didn't want me to call her mom. Well her exact words were now that you know that truth I don't think we should pretend anymore I am not your mother and you aren't my daughter…she told me that I wasn't worth claiming and to stay out of her way."

"Look I know ever since you found out she wasn't your mother you two haven't seen eye to eye. Well even before that you guys never got along. and you have resented me but I didn't mean to lie to you."

"I don't resent you I know that you made a tough choice and that it wasn't to hurt me."

"And I know it cost you a lot and I can't take that back but don't take it out on me."

"I am not trying to while I can't stand Diane that isn't really the main reason I want to go I just want to live my life see what's out there."

"There has got to be another way for you to spread your wings."

"You know since we were young Tonya, Jenna and I always talked about going to school together. It's just becoming a reality now."

"I don't know how I feel about this."

"Daddy bear please you know it's for the best. Sooner or later you were gonna have to let me go."

"Don't daddy bear me young lady I would rather it be later."

"Your little girl has grown. You told me how my mother liked to travel and she always dreamed of doing big things…that is what I want to do I want to live and love life please give me a chance I promise good grades and to come home every chance I get and everything please. I just don't want to waste anymore time then I have already."

She saw his finger tap his temple. That usually meant he was trying to pretend to think. He did a lot of that when she and her brothers worked at one of his record stores. He had a chain of them all over the world. She watched him stand up and as usual he towered over her. He was 6'1 260lbs and a dark Mocha color, he looked down at her short statue. She was 5'3 and a lighter version of him. Her two brothers got her father's height and his build. And she got his facial features and his Golden light brown eyes.

She remembered back to when she was in the 9th grade and met a girl who could have been her sister. Kierra was Mercedes' best friend within minutes they loved all the same things. Then one day Mercedes invited her over to study and Kierra took one look at Percy and then ran out the house. When Mercedes asked her dad about it he said it was nothing.

When Mercedes went to school the next day Kierra had a picture of Percy and a woman who looked a lot like Mercedes at a Prom. When she finally got home she made her father tell her everything and that is when she found out that Diane wasn't her biological mother. And Kierra was actually her Aunt. They were born within months of each other. Mercedes' mother was only 17 when she gave birth.

She and Percy had been forbidden to see each other because when they met he was 19 and she was 13. They met while he was in college. She was his roommate's cousin. He never had inappropriate feelings for her when she was younger but they bonded over music. Her parents couldn't see past his age and told her she needed friends her own age. They still remained friends but once he met Diane they didn't talk as much. Until after her brother Chad was born. Diane and Percy had split and Mercedes' mother who Mercedes was named after comforted him and they ended up pregnant. Her mother died giving birth and of course Diane had already taken Percy back. Mercedes was devastated to learn this but she hid her emotions until her biological grandmother forbid her and Kierra to see each other. When her father tapped her shoulder. Mercedes' thoughts were brought back to the present.

"I don't know if this is a good idea?"

"What do I have to do to prove to you this is a good thing?"

"I don't know…you will come home every chance you get?"

"Every single one."

"And you will maintain good grades and not go out partying all the time."

"Dad I won't go out partying and if I do it will be when I have no classes and time which from what Jenna had told me isn't very often. And since I am premed I am gonna be very busy."

"Your brothers are not going to like this."

"I know and I am going to tell them now and then I am going to tell Noah."

"Yeah that is one good thing about you going."

"I know you don't like him you have made that clear many times."

She walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you for giving me this chance daddy bear."

"I don't want you to blame me when you get older that I didn't support your dreams."

"I could never say that. Ever!"

"Go on tell them you're going."

She kissed his cheek and she ran out the room. Diane peeped through and looked at Percy.

"You guys were in this study for a while."

"Yeah this fall Mercedes will be attending Emory University with her cousins."

"Well that's good its time she left."

"Please don't start."

"I am just saying it will be good for her I mean she spent enough time with them when she was younger."

"I have to get back to the record store tell the kids be ready at 8 we are going out to eat tonight to celebrate Mercedes getting in."

"Yeah ok."

He walked out the room. Mercedes knocked on Chad's door. She knew Marcus was in there with him. Chad rented the Apartment above the garage and Marcus was always there.

"Come in."

"Hey so this is where the party is."

Marcus looked at her. He was the youngest. Chad was 26, Mercedes 24 and Marcus was 16.

"So what did he say?"

"He said that he wasn't sure it was a good place for me to be yadda yadda yadda fine you can go then he was telling me what I had to do."

"You can go that is great." Marcus said excitedly.

"Yeah I still think you should stay close to home though."

"No not again I know how you feel and I am sorry I know you are my big brother and you are just trying to protect me but its time I tried to do things on my own."

"I just worry about you that's all. I'm gonna miss you but I know you gotta do what you feel is right."

"Thank you for that. I know its not easy seeing me grow up."

"It's not, I know you put your life on hold to take care of dad while I finished school and so if letting you go helps you accomplish your dreams then fly butterfly fly."

Mercedes hugged her big brother. if ever her dad wasn't there for her Chad was right there to pick up the pieces. Over protective as big brothers come he taught her how to fight and protect herself at all cost. She loved her family and leaving was going to be the hardest thing she ever did.

"I can not believe you are going to be a doctor, we both think you are gonna make a great doctor. Have you decided what field you're gonna be in?"

"Well I don't really have to pick a field yet. Once I finish my last two years I will pick. But I'm leaning towards Pediatrics."

Chad smiled.

"I can see you being a Pediatrics doctor. All the little kids happy to see you I know whatever you do you are gonna be great."

"Coming from you Chad; that means a lot."

"Thanks." He pulled her into a hug and shoved her to the door.

"Now get out we are working on some ideas for the store and since you are no longer working for the store out out out!"

Mercedes laughed as she walked towards the door.

"I will be back later."

She walked out the room and down the stairs to the back of the house. As she stepped into the house and grabbed her keys she sighed. she was getting everything she wanted but leaving Noah was going to be hard. He was the love of her life even though her dad and brother didn't like him. as she was in deep thought Diane walked over to her.

"Your father told me about Emory congratulations." She said folding her arms.

"Thank you."

"Yeah I am glad you are getting to get away from here."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and frowned. Diane Jones knew when she first laid eyes on Mercedes that she would hate the little girl. she didn't want to but how could she love a little girl that reminded her of her husband's one true love. Diane loved Percy but always knew there was someone else on her husbands mind.

The worse part was seeing her grow, everyday Mercedes grew older she looked just like her mother and seeing her husband give that little girl everything she ever wanted just broke her heart.

Mercedes placed her keys in her pocket. She needed to get some air. "I am sure you are…can you tell my dad I walked to Noah's instead of driving."

"No problem."

Mercedes walked out the house and frowned she knew Diane hated her and at this point she didn't care why. As she walked towards Noah's house she thought about the last three and a half years. Her father didn't like him because most dad's wouldn't like a guy like him. Even though he was working fulltime as a manager at Foot Action and didn't want to continue his education, he was extremely cocky and arrogant. When he first met her father he acted as if the world was his and everyone should bow down to him. She knocked on the door and Noah peeped through it.

"Hey Mercedes what are you doing here?

"I got into Emory."

"What's that a club."

"No it's a college in Atlanta."

"Oh congratulations…can we celebrate later?" he asked looking behind him then back to her.

"What why." Mercedes asked as she noticed a woman walk up behind him.

"Puck what is taking you so long? Oh hey Mercedes right?"

Mercedes smiled. "Yeah you must be the cousin Noah told me was coming."

"Uh no I'm his girlfriend…well as of this morning his fiancee."

She held out her hand and Mercedes saw a diamond on it. She stood at the door contemplating her next move because she was certain she didn't hear them right.

"Your what now?"

"Mercedes this is Quinn my fiancee."

"Oh that is really interesting, I say that because just yesterday I was his girlfriend. Matter of fact I was his girlfriend up until the moment I heard you say you were his fiancee."

The blonde looked from Mercedes to Puck. "What wait when I saw you two together Puck you told me she was your cousins girl."

Mercedes faced Noah.

"Your cousin's girl? Really? That's not even original."

The girl looked from Mercedes to Noah.

"I thought you loved me you said that we were going to be married and you didn't ask me because I am pregnant you asked me because you really wanted to marry me."

"You're pregnant." Mercedes felt the heat of anger rise within her. She pulled off her sweatshirt shaking her hands out.

"You trifling low down dirty…I told you that if you ever played me I would hurt you."

Noah held out his hands. "Ladies calm down we can work this down."

Mercedes felt a laugh leave here lips. "Calm down? You want me to calm down. You got another girl pregnant, we were together gor three years…you said you loved me."

"Look we can work this out."

"Work it out…Oh hell to the no you're gonna have to work this foot out ya ass how bout that."

She moved towards him with the swiftness of a cheetah. As she leaned towards Noah he held his arms up in defense.

"Mercedes don't hit her."

Mercedes put her fists down and cocked her head to the side. "Why would I hit her she didn't hurt me you did…I don't blame her for believing your lies cause I did too…but you…you are gonna pay, you are gonna pay for hurting me like this." She felt tears fall from her eyes and slapped him.

"three years I put into this relationship."

She slapped him again as he backed up further into the house. "three years I put up with your arrogant attitude and your better than everyone vibe. But this oh this is it!"

She punched him in his face and as the girl stood at the door with a smile on her face. As Noah fell over the sofa someone swooped Mercedes up and pulled her back.

"Hey wonder woman calm down."

"Let me go."

She screamed as she tried to break free but the guy held her tight. Noah stood up as the girl moved closer to then. Noah looked over at Mercedes.

"Mercedes look we were together and it was great trust me it was…but I am gonna be there for my child it's just tough luck."

"Let me get free and ima show you tough luck you bastard…let me go."

She spun around and looked into a pair of green eyes. She stood back and for a second forgot she was upset. She quickly recovered as the guy tried to grab her again. She held up fist but Noah called him off.

"Sam its cool you don't have to grab her she can't hurt me."

"It looked like she was."

"I cannot believe this…if you think I am just gonna let you do this to me you have another think coming."

"What you gonna call your brothers on me."

"I don't need to do that I can beat you on my own."

"Look you're going to University of something or another anyways you don't need me but Quinn does…we can still be friends."

"Oh can we Noah? It's what I always wanted to be friends with a jerk who cheated on me."

"I'm sorry I really am. Please guys I'm just a fool ok. I will admit that. But Mercedes as much as I care for you I have been in love with Quinn for a long time and she's having my child. You can hate me all you want but I am sorry."

Mercedes shook her head then punched Noah in his face.

"You are nothing but a sorry excuse for a man. You're pathetic."

She walked away but stopped and faced Sam.

"And as for you."

She slapped him.

"Don't you ever put your hands on me again?"

She stormed off. Quinn went to follow her but Noah grabbed her.

"Look I chose you shouldn't you be happy."

"No you only chose me because I got pregnant I can't believe you were cheating on me."

She slapped him.

"You need to get your life together cause these childish games you playing are gonna back fire…oh wait it just did."

She walked away and ran over to Mercedes. Noah looked at Sam.

"She'll come back."

"You don't feel bad about what you did."

"I do but I wanna be a father."

"I meant to Mercedes."

"Well yeah I mean she is a great girl but I am gonna be here for Quinn."

"You were playing them."

"Oh that."

"Yeah that…see that is why I don't come visit you…I am always getting hit for your mistakes."

"Hey this only makes twice you the one always interfering with my problems."

"Cause these girls be rough out here…in Atlanta they respect us here they abuse ya'll."

"How do you think we Ohio boys get so built playing sports?"

"She was pretty strong too…what's her story? Future body builder?"

"Nah she has brothers …dude your face is red."

Sam grabs his face.

"Yeah it burns too…she was pissed."

"Hey that's life…let's get inside and get you some ice for your face."

"While we are at it we might as well get some for your arm and your eye cause they are turning purple."

Quinn walked beside Mercedes.

"I am so sorry about this."

Mercede nodded. "Yeah me too."

"You know any other girl would have blamed me why didn't you?"

"I know how guys are well how he is at least."

"If I would have known."

"I know…he is a decent guy sometimes but the things he does sometimes like now just…well we weren't working out anyways."

"Yeah."

Mercedes sighed. "So what are you gonna do about the baby."

"It sounds bad but I might go back I don't want to raise this child by myself."

"You need to do what's best for you and your baby…I believe he will be a good dad just a sucky boyfriend."

"Yeah well I gotta go feeling kinda sick you know…I hope you find better your too cool of a person to not have better than him."

"So are you."

"Yeah well when you're in love what looks good may not be but you don't care."

"Well good luck with everything I hope it all works out for you."

"You know I think it will."

Mercedes watched her as she crossed the street. She knew she had no reason to be mad at Quinn it wasn't her fault it was Noah's. She walked to her house and saw everyone's car was gone but hers. She walked into the house and saw a note on the wall. She read it out loud.

"Diane and I were going to take you out but I guess you were too busy to return to the house when she said you should be back. We decided to just go out ourselves the boys are at the movies and there is money in our spot so you can get something. Love dad."

She balled up the note and tossed it to the ground. She was used to Diane not telling her things. She thought back to her sixteenth birthday. Diane told Mercedes' dad that she would plan the party. She threw it at red lobster and invited friends of Marcus and Chad and "forgot" all of Mercedes' friends even though she swore it was by accident. Mercedes was pissed for one because she was allergic to sea food so she couldn't enjoy anything to eat…the cake was all chocolate which she couldn't stand and she had to be rushed to emergency because Diane had "accidentally" gave her mozzarella sticks that were mixed with crab.

She knew Diane couldn't wait to get rid of her so she would have to bite her tongue as usual just the make sure everything goes smoothly before she left. Mercedes grabbed her ginger snap cookies and went up to her room. She thought back to that afternoon and back to Sam, Noah's cousin. She shook her head. "Stop it girl, Noah is an ass…though he does have a fine cousin. He had green eyes and he had to be like 6'1 cause he was taller than Noah. He had Sandy blonde hair and lips almost as big as his face. I didn't mean to slap him I was just angry. Why the hell am I talking to myself? I need to get out of here and soon.

She sighed as she lay on her bed. She would just have to bide her time until she left in august. And though that was two months away she knew if she had to she could always leave earlier. She grabbed her 365 devotional book and her bible and began to read it. She didn't have a great living arrangement but she was happy knowing the Lord had provided away for her to be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes walked into the apartment and whistled.

"This is too nice…and this is all ours."

She glanced over at her cousins. Tonya and Jenna were 22 and identical twins. The only difference was that Tonya kept her hair long and curled and Jenna liked hers nice and short. They were both a deep coco color. Mercedes looked around the living room and moved into the dining room. They were both a cream painted color. The living room had a cream sectional couch and 50 inch flat screen on the wall. The end tables matched the dining room table and china closet. Mercedes walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"I am so loving this apartment."

"Wait til you see your room."

Mercedes walked into the room and gasped.

"We know you love purple so tada."

"I love it."

Mercedes looked around her room. The wall was white but had encouraging posters on it. her bed was a queen sized bed with matching light and dark purple comforter and sheets. There was a desk in the corner and a laptop already set up.

"how did you guys know I needed a new laptop?"

"Uncle Percy sent it."

"he is always looking out for me."

Jenna smiled.

"Daddy got us a great apartment. He and mom bought a place here last year and since you decided you wanted to come here they are making it their first home and Charlotte their second. Daddy decided to become the dean of admissions here so everything is thrilled. Anyways I told you once he found out you were coming he went all out for us this three bedroom three bath is hard to find and in this building you usually need to be 25 and be on the waiting list for three months but we got connections and daddy got the money. Tonya and I knew how much you wanted to leave that house so we are glad you are here."

"You have no idea how much I've hated it…Diane was working my last nerve do you know that woman tried to make my dad sell my car since I couldn't drive it here."

"Did he do it?"

"Of course not it's my car I bought it with my money…she wants to get rid of any memory of me and she is doing a great job of it taking down my pictures man I don't like her."

Tonya walked over to her.

"Well you are here in ATL with your loving cousins and we are going to have some fun…you should come to choir practice with us tonight."

"I don't know I just got here."

"Come on you love to sing."

"Yeah by myself not in front of people."

"Come on it will be fun you wanted to do what we do said you wanted to get into the church so Jenna will be back at 6 to pick you up."

"Ok."

There is a knock at the door and Mercedes opened it and almost fell to the ground. There stood a tall muscular edible man he was so fine.

"Hey you must be Mercedes…I am Paul Tonya's boyfriend."

He held out his hand and she shook it and looked back at Tonya.

"Yeah if I would have known the guys turned out like this here I would have moved here a long time ago."

Tonya walked behind her a pulled her from the door.

"Down girl he is taken…Paul can you give me like five ten more minutes we are just getting Mercedes settle."

"No problem."

He kissed her and walked away. Mercedes smiled.

"See if I had a twin sister and she had a man like that I would tie her up and lock away the key he was fine."

"all the guys here are."

"really so that must mean i need to get to work then huh?"

"I guess so."

Someone knocked on the door and walked in.

"Just seeing how the move went."

Jenna smiled.

"Sam come in and meet our cousin Mercedes."

Mercedes walked over to them and saw there in front of her those mysterious green eyes.

"Sam?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing here?"

Tonya smiled.

"Wait you guys know each other?"

"This is Noah's cousin. I met him the day I found out Noah got his girl pregnant."

"yeah I am and you owe me an apology for slapping me."

"I do not."

"You do too!"

"You shouldn't have put your hands on me."

"you were attacking my cousin I was just trying to stop the fighting before blood started to flow. You were gonna hurt him."

"he cheated on me."

"yeah he did I didn't."

Jenna stood between them. "guys to your corners."

Mercedes walked away.

"Wow…this is just wrong."

Sam folded his arms. "You and your attitude."

"You damn right I have an attitude and I think I am entitled to have one."

Jenna and Tonya grabbed their purses.

"I think I am just gonna let you guys handle this one Paul is waiting for me."

"yeah and I have a meeting. I would say bye but I don't think they are too concerned with us at the moment."

They walked out the door.

Sam moved closer to her. "Excuse me little miss perfect doesn't have things her way so she gets mad."

"What are you talking about…I am not perfect nor do I try to be if you knew anything you would know that but of course you don't so you can just leave me alone with all that stupid stuff it is obvious you are just like your stupid cousin."

"First of all that is not true so you can stop right there."

"Oh please you men think you can do whatever you want and not have to fess up with anything."

"And you are different I bet you just wave your little finger and they guys just lined up to be with you."

"What?"

"Oh come on I know how girls like you work you think you are so beautiful and so smart that all guys fall under your spell well not this guy."

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh I don't."

"No you don't…I don't have guys lining up for me I don't even have a few I don't think I am all that I know I am not…there are plenty of girls who look a lot better than me…I don't think I am beautiful or anything like that so don't go thinking you know me when you don't…why don't you just leave."

"excuse me if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here so I think if I want to stay I will."

"what?"

"My Mom left me this building in her will. I own it. so I would think you would be greatful to me for allowing you and your cousins to stay here."

"Wow. you know I didn't think it was possible but I was wrong your not just a loser. You're an ass to."

She walked into her bedroom and slammed the door. She was pissed how dare he judge her like that he didn't know her. Sam looked at the door that was just slammed. How could he be so stupid? All this time he thought she didn't confront Quinn because she knew she was to beautiful to be out done by any girl and now he realized it was because she felt that he was with Quinn cause she thought Quinn was prettier than she was. He walked out the room feeling stupid he had completely misjudged her.


	3. Chapter 3

A year later.

* * *

Sam watched as Mercedes took her seat in the alto section. For the last year every time he tried to talk to her he stuck his foot deeper into his mouth. He watched as she smiled and laughed with the other members. He had to talk to her make her see that he was sorry for what he said to her. He moved to the seat behind Jenna.

"Jay I need a favor."

"And what is that."

"Tell Mercedes that you had an errand to run and I have to take her back to the apartment."

"Why?"

"Because I told you I feel bad for misjudging her like I did…I need to apologize to her."

"You like her don't you."

"I do not you know how I am I can't stand it when I am wrong and in this situation I was wrong."

"Please its been a year and you are still pining over her not liking you!"

"Jenna please. I just wanna try to make it right."

Jenna sighed. "Ok but don't sell me out when you get told off again."

"You are very supportive you know that."

"Yeah I know…now get back into your section before my mom gets on you once again for disrupting her practice."

"Yeah whatever thanks."

He sees Sis. Rita begin practice and sat in the back row again. Sam wasn't very religious but he did enjoy going to services with Jenna and Tonya. They were the ones who convinced him to try out for the choir three months ago when their mother took over as director. He was skeptical until he heard Mercedes sing one sunday morning. Her voice was given to her directly from the Angels he was sure of it. So he joined hoping it would bring them closer. However it had not. It did bring him closer to the Lord. Though he was one of the few white members of the church, no one ever looked at him differently. Some of them even swore Sam was mixed with something or another.

Sam was taken out of his thoughts when Rita began speaking. "Ok now we had our auditions for our newest song now after some thinking and mixing it up the leads for "no one else" are going to be Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones…come on up here and show the choir why I chose you two."

Sam stood slowly watching every move Mercedes made.

"Ok Sam you know what to do on the first part and Mercedes come on in on the second."

Sam began to sing glancing towards Mercedes checking to see if she was checking him out as well. He knew he wasn't the strongest singer but he could hold his own. He smiled internally when he realized was and that made him sing stronger.

"No one God created is just like you and no one on this earth is quite the same in the body of Christ there's a need for your life there's a work and assignment yes for you there's a purpose for the gift that lies in you."

"Ok we are gonna skip the choir part because of time and go ahead with Mercedes."

"Everyone must use the gift their given…everyone should do the will of God your created for a reason and in time with every season there's a place where the spirit lies in you…and with God there is nothing you can't do."

"That was great well it is 10 after 9 so we will pick up next week everyone drive safely and I will see you all on Sunday."

Sam took a seat as most of the choir left he had to work his thoughts together. He closed his eyes and tried to clear the thoughts away of everything he had been feeling. He knew she could sing but her voice overwhelmed him. He jumped when Jenna tapped him.

"Sam I need a favor."

"Which is?"

"Can you take Mercedes home?"

Mercedes stepped up.

"If you can't I can totally understand."

Sam looked at Mercedes then to Jenna.

"Why can't you take her?"

"I have something to do…look you are going back and so is she so just take her…Mercedes I will see you back at the apartment and you did do a great job on the solo."

"I did, didn't I? Thanks."

Jenna walked away and Sam looked at Mercedes.

"Ok let's go."

"Whatever." she said grabbing her bag.

They walked out the building.

"Thank you for the ride…Jenna and Tonya are lucky they have cars I haven't had the time to convince my dad to send it."

They walked over to his car. Mercedes' eyes widened as she saw his dark blue Jaguar Corvette. Sam smiled and unlocked the doors and got in. he knew she was impressed at his car. Mercedes got in and looked at him.

"I said thank you."

"Whatever." Sam said shrugging it off.

He held back a smile he wanted to work her up making her mad was fun to him. He could see the flames in her eyes.

"What is your problem…I am trying to be nice here?"

Sam decided to play along.

"You are my problem ok."

"Ok and how is that?"

"Well let's see you slapped me for no reason, and Never apologized."

"For one didn't Pastor Storm tell you to stop dwelling in the past? That was what a year ago? Get over it."

"You are ridicoulous how hard is it for you to apologize? It was wrong, you were wrong."

Mercedes gFinnd at him and smirked. "So Jenna was lying you are gay."

"What?"

"Your gay…wow that explains a lot."

"Whoa hold up I am not gay."

"Oh come on only a gay guy would be getting so emotional about an apology…then there is that scene you made in my room a last year…oh I know what type of girl you are you are this and that…gay. But you should know I support you, I have nothing against you or the others."

"I am not gay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I would know."

"I am just saying a lot of people pretend not to be but it comes out they are. And that is called coming out the closet."

"I AM NOT GAY."

She gFinnd over at him and laughed.

Sam scowled at her. "What are you laughing at?"

"You."

"You know what I think."

She shrugged. "What do you think?"

"I think you have been thinking about me not liking you and the only thing you can come up with is the fact that I am gay."

"That is not true I wouldn't expect you to like me."

"Oh so you think your too good for me."

"I didn't say that."

"Then what are you saying."

"I am just saying-"

"Because, there are many girls who find me highly attractive."

"I never said they-"

"And your just mad cause you aren't my type…I am into kind hearted, smart acting, beautiful looking girls and you aren't that."

"Yeah and you look for girls that is what you are going to end up with you loser how dare you tell me that I am not smart or kind hearted you don't know me."

"I never said I wanted to."

"Well good cause you are a cry baby can't sing to save my life egotistical needs to be smacked in his head a couple times but people are too afraid because of those jumbo looking lips jerk."

"What?"

"You heard me all you think about is yourself and to be honest you sitting here telling me about me you need to look in the mirror at you're self."

Sam stopped the car and looked at her.

"What?"

"This isn't the apartment don't make me add psycho to that list."

"You have a nerve to tell me to look in the mirror."

"Yeah it's that thing that shows you what a big jerk you are."

"Man there is no talking to you I am doing you a favor by taking you home."

"I said thank you."

"So?"

"So? See you are acting like a little punk that's how I know for a fact that you are gay?

"I am not gay."

"Yes you are you are a little flame."

"What is a flame?"

"You."

"You are…"

"I are what huh I can tell you what you are…you are the biggest loser who is into men I have ever met."

"And you are the most annoying person I have ever met…and I am not gay."

"Yes you are."

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT GAY."

"PROVE IT."

He pulled her to him and kissed her. As his tongue pierced through her lips, he held her tightly. He knew he would pay for kissing her but he couldn't help it he had wanted to kiss her since they started arguing. To his surprise she didn't pull away from him she wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her over the seat and closer to him. He had never felt this attraction before. Kissing her felt so right. He pulled his seat back to make it more comfortable. He felt like time had stood still.

At that moment they hear a siren and reluctantly pulled apart. They look at each other than to the police car behind them.

Mercedes laughed nervously. "Yeah um stopping in the middle of the road may not have been a great idea."

"Yeah I am realizing that."

The officer walked over to the car.

"Is there a problem sir…I saw your car stopped thought you could use assistance."

"There's no problem my car had stalled…I just got it to start so I was letting it run a little before I drove it again."

"Ok I was just checking you kids have a safe night."

"Thank you."

He walked back to his car and Mercedes looked at Sam.

"You've done this before."

"Yeah sometimes I would get so mad I would need to pray right then where ever I was…this is the first time I was making out and got caught."

"Yeah me too."

The officer passed and Mercedes looked over at Sam. She pulled him to her and kissed him again. Sam couldn't even think he just responded to her by kissing her back. She moved closer to him. He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes.

"You are so beautiful."

He pulled her lips back to his. She wrapped her arms back around him and he her. After a moment she pulled away. Sam stared at her.

"Wow. if I would have known kissing you was this good. I would have done a long time ago."

Mercedes smiled and shook her head. She bit her bottom lip.

"that shouldn't have happened."

"why not."

"it just shouldn't have."

"So why did you do that."

"I felt like it."

"Sure."

He pulled off.

"So that's all I get you felt like it."

She smiled. "Well I did."

"Okay then."

Sam pulled into his reserved parking spot and stopped the car.

"Being the owner has its benefits."

"I can see that."

"So would you like me to walk you to your door?"

"If you like you can."

Sam sighed heavily. "Are we gonna talk about that kiss?"

"I was trying not to."

"Why not I'm not good enough for you?"

"Can you stop saying that ok I am not stuck up or anything like that…you wanna know why I don't want to cause I don't want you to tell me that it wasn't good you were right I wasn't your type…that's why I kissed you again just so I could say that I had a chance to kiss you twice…I know you probably only kissed me to prove you weren't gay, and like your cousin you probably have certain tastes."

"First let's get this straight you are a perfect, everything about you is...from your lips to your curves. You got it in all the right places and how can you think I dont see you as beautiful…your eyes are so intoxicating and your smile is so perfect. You are very beautiful and I wish you could see that."

She smiled nervously. "I better get inside."

Sam took her hand. "Or you can stay out here with me."

"You know after you calmed down and became yourself you aren't that bad."

"Yeah well neither are you…wait right there ok."

"Ok."

Sam gets out the car and walked over to her door and opened for her.

"It killed me not opening the door for you earlier."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

She smiled up at him.

"So how old are you. I know Noah is 27."

"27 too."

"I'm 25. Will be 26 in about 7 months."

"counting down?"

"I guess. So what do you do?"

"Do?"

She smiled. "Your job."

Sam laughed. "Oh I have my masters in business. And besides this building I have two more buildings. But that's more like hobby."

"Still not following."

"Basically I am a financial adviser. Im a numbers guy."

"That is pretty cool."

"You think?"

"Yeah I wondered why you wore suits."

Sam licked his lips. "Well what about you?"

"PreMed."

"Oh well my my Doctor Walker I think I need a physical."

She laughed and looked him in his eyes.

"You have the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen. Are they real?

"Real?"

"Yours or are the Contacts?"

"Oh no they are all mines."

"They are beautiful. And I know its weird to say guys eyes are beautiful but I can't help it they are."

He moved closer to her.

"I think you have beautiful everything. Eyes, lips, nose, ears."

He lifted her chin upwards and moved his lips down to hers. She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her up to him then against the car. He moved from her lips to her neck. Then back to her lips. After a moment she pulled away.

"I really think I should be getting to my place."

"Or you can come and get a look at my place."

She bit her lip. "No thank you. If I go to your place I wont be looking at your place and we both know that. I should be getting ready for classes next week anyways."

"One more kiss?" he asked. "Just so you can know for certain I an strait."

She pulled him down to her and kissed him, then pulled away. Sam walked her into the building and up to Mercedes' apartment.

"You wanna come in?"

"Maybe for a little bit."

Mercedes opened the door and they saw Jenna on the couch talking on the phone and Tonya on her computer. Jenna gFinnd their way.

"It is about time you got back we started to think ya'll were going to kill each other."

"No we didn't…it was a very enjoyable ride."

Mercedes smiled up at Sam then looked towards Jenna.

"Hey what is up with the closet."

"What are you talking about?"

"There is something in it."

"Like what."

Mercedes walked over to it and screamed as someone jumped out of it.

Sam immediately felt jealous. Mercedes jumped back and hugged him.

"Finn! When did you get here?"

"I just flew in this morning heard you were here I had to see you…what has it been two years."

"Three the last time I came here you were gone. Who told you to get your Master's?"

"Hey I am here now."

Mercedes smiled and gFinnd towards the door. Then pulled Finn towards Sam.

"Finn this is Sam."

"Yeah we've met."

"Finn how are you."

"I'm good. So Mercedes how do you like school so far."

"I love it. So excited to be on my last year of Premed and enjoying every bit of it."

Sam watched the exchanged and cleared his throat. "Mercedes I had a nice time I know you haven't been able to actually take a tour around atlanta since you have been here so maybe I can show you around officially this weekend we have great places here."

"That would be great. It's crazy that I have been here for a year and haven't had a tour but I have been busy."

Finn looked at Sam then at Mercedes.

"That would be great we can all go be like the old days except you'd be there Sam."

"Awesome then I can get the tour from all of Atlanta's finest."

Sam put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah that would be great… I guess we all can meet out front at 11 on Saturday then…I should be getting back to my apartment I have meetings to plan things like that you know since I do have a job."

Mercedes nodded. "So I will see you Saturday right."

"Yeah…see you guys later."

He walked out the room and went to his apartment. He sat on his bed and closed his eyes. Why was he feeling this all he had wanted was to be cool with her nothing more. As he was in deep thought his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Guess who."

"Penny…hey um how are you."

"I am good…I miss you I was hoping we could hook up this weekend."

"I thought you broke up with me."

"I said we needed a break not break up."

"I cannot keep playing these games with you every other day you break up with me look I gotta go I am busy this weekend."

"Don't gotta get snippy baby."

"I'm not…look maybe we can hook up next week or something."

"Ok well I will check back next week ok."

"Yeah ok."

"Bye."

"Yeah bye."

Sam put the phone down as someone knocked on his door. he walked out the room and opened the door. he smiled as he saw Mercedes standing there. She smiled.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I am fine."

"You rushed out the apartment I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Concerned about me?"

"Of course I am. You looked really pitiful."

Sam laughed shaking his head. "Well no worries I'm ok."

"Ok good. so I should get back."

"ok."

"I am really looking forward to Saturday."

"you are?"

She pulled him down to her and kissed him. He pulled her up to him wrapping her legs around him and pushing her against the wall. He deepended the kiss ans she moaned against his lips. After a moment she slowly pulled her lips away from his.

"I can not believe how good of a kisser you are."

"Same goes to you."

"You better put me down and I better get back."

"Or you can hang around for a little while longer."

He carried her into the apartment and shut the door.

"You are starting trouble you know that right?"

"it's not like you don't want me too."

He sat on his brown leather loveseat with her on his lap. He pulled her lips to his and kissed her. she wrapped her arms around him and looked at him.

"I have no idea why I am so attracted to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean ok you are sexy as hell but what is it about you that attracts me to you?"

"I don't know. I know what it is about you that attracts me."

She beamed. "Ok what?"

"You didn't blame Quinn. Most girls would have. You made Noah accountable for his actions. And me too but I understood why."

"I am sorry about slapping you."

"I know. It made me see how different you were. The more I saw of you the more I felt attracted to you."

"I think it's you."

"What do you mean?"

"I have been attracted to you since day one."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the reason I slapped you was because if I didn't I probably would have kissed you. From the moment I stared into your eyes I wanted you. And I felt ashamed because you were my ex's cousin."

"Wow. I did not know that."

She smiled. "You learn something new everyday. Well eough with the niceities I really should be getting back."

"That determined to see Finn huh?"

"are you that jealous of Finn? We aren't even dating."

"I know that."

She sat there looking at him.

"well?"

"well what?"

She shook her head.

"nothing. So I will see you Saturday?"

"Sure."

She kissed him one more time then walked out the door. as she walked back into the apartment she looked around then to Jenna.

"where are Tonya and Finn?"

"They went to get some pizza. You were gone for a while. What were you doing? Or should I say who?"

"stop that no one was having sex with anyone"

"so what is going on with you and Sam?"

"I don't know. I like him. But I don't think anything is gonna happen?"

"why not?"

"we were talking and I can see he is jealous of Finn even though I don't know why. I gave him the opportunity to ask me out and he just stared at me. I sat back let him come to me. shoot that took him a whole year."

"Mercedes I keep telling you he takes things kinda slow."

"It's just so frustrating. I really like him."

"And Finn?"

"you know I have always been crushing on Finn though."

"You are gonna have to make up your mind on who you like or want, you know that right?"

"I know but if Sam keeps draging his feet I wont have too."


	4. Chapter 4

Jenna, Mercedes and Tonya grabbed their bags and walked out the room.

"Paul is meeting us downstairs."

"So are you inviting someone too Jenna?"

"Yep. My friend Marco."

"But I thought you were going to help me out here. Sam and Finn like me and I like them both."

"Hey I was but Marco asked me out and I told him we were giving you the tour and he wanted to come."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

Jenna shrugged. "Wish for a twin."

"Ha ha that's funny."

They got outside and saw a Ferris wheel.

"What is that?"

Tonya smiled happily. "Ohmigosh the Carnival is on."

"Carnival?"

"Yeah Mercedes every year the carnival comes town."

"But I can't do carnivals."

Sam and Finn walk over to the girls. Sam smiled over to Mercedes.

"Hey guys I didn't know the carnival was here? You guys want to check it out.

Jenna looked at Mercedes and she shook her head no.

"Naw we can do it some other time."

"But it will be fun." Finn said smiling.

Mercedes felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see a clown handing her a flyer. She screamed and jumped behind Finn and grabbing Sam's hand. Sam looked at her.

"Mercedes what's wrong?"

Tonya tried to hide her smile. "Mercedes is afraid of clowns. She has been her whole life. One time when she was down here for my party. My dad forgot and hired a clown. She was up the tree so fast. It's her brother Chad's fault. He forced her to watch IT at the age of four. You would think she would be over it by now."

Jenna laughed as Mercedes glared at her.

"It's not funny Jenna. You always laughed at it but I didn't laugh at you for being afraid of you know what."

Finn beamed. "We don't know Mercedes what is Jenna afraid of."

She looked at Jenna and she nodded to Mercedes.

"Jenna is or used to be afraid of anything Orange."

The guys started to laugh.

"Its not funny. For years we couldn't eat fruits that were orange dad had to take out the crayons and everything."

Sam glanced at her smiling. "So how did you concur that fear."

"We tricked her. Tonya and I got all the foods that we could think of that were orange and then Aunt Rita added orange food coloring to the icing that she put on cup cakes and we blind folded her. Let her taste it and it was better after that She just adjusted. They tried that with clowns for me but me and that tree became great friends."

"Well don't you think its time to overcome your fears?" Finn said folding his arms across his chest.

"I would say yes but I am afraid you are going to make me go see that clown."

Sam smiled and looked at Finn.

"Finn I think if we work together we can help her overcomes her fears."

"I think you are right."

They grabbed her and dragged her to the carnival.

"No let me go. Put me down."

Tonya laughed.

"This isn't gonna be pretty."

"Yeah well leave it to them. At least they are getting along again."

"Yeah until they have to chose which one gets to date her?"

"Well let's just enjoy the peace."

Mercedes felt sick to her stomach but she was enjoying herself. After she allowed them to sit her next to a clown she realized they weren't bad. She still didn't want to be near them or touch or talk to them but at least she can look at them. As the guys went to get the girls some food Mercedes sighed at the table.

Jenna scooted closer to her. "Ok what's wrong Mercedes you seem depressed. Is it the clowns?"

"No…I mean yea a little bit but I don't know what to do. Every time I think I like one more than the other I can't."

"Well you can't have them both."

"I know I think we should just all be friends."

"Yeah we will see how long that lasts."

* * *

Mercedes looked out the window and watched the sun rise. She couldn't sleep. She reached in her bag and grabbed her phone. As the phone rang she felt all of her stress melt away.

"Daddy bear hey."

"Hey baby girl how are you."

"I'm ok…how you are."

"Missing my daughter like crazy…so what has kept you so busy or should I say who?"

"Dad."

"Hey the boys at that school ain't blind are they?"

"No."

"Then I know they have been coming up to you."

"Well I have friends."

"Really like who?"

"Well there is Finn but you know him."

"That older boy who you would beat up."

"Daddy I didn't beat him up he was always falling I was helping him ya'll thought we were fighting."

"Well anyways he seemed nice."

"Yeah he is and then there is Sam."

"Sam? I don't like him."

"Daddy…he is very sweet he's the owner of our apartment."

"Whoa how old is he?"

"Daddy he's 27 his mom left the place to him when she passed."

"Oh well I still don't like it. Men coming onto to you."

"It is not like that I hardly have time for my friends as it is."

"Well be careful you know I worry."

"I know…speaking of worrying how are my brothers?"

"The same…well Chad is becoming more and more like me he has been taking over little by little cause baby I am ready to retire."

"Yeah well you have earned it and I am sure that Chad can handle it…and how is Marcus?"

"He is doing well he just got a job."

"Really where?"

"Working for me of course."

"Dad…I am glad I got to talk to you today I have missed you so much."

"I know…if you wanna come home you can you know that right?"

"Yes dad."

"Are you good do you need some money?"

"Dad you just sent me a check last week I am fine…I am even thinking of getting a job."

"Why."

"Because I don't want to just take your money."

"Honey your job is school that is it."

"I want to work I worked when I was home."

"Yea for me."

"So you wanna hear some interesting news."

"I want to hear anything you want to say."

"I am cured of my fear of clowns."

"And how did that happen?"

"Well I was going of a tour of Atlanta and they had a carnival on campus. And let's just say I was forced to get over my fears ASAP."

Jenna walked over to Mercedes.

"Mercedes someone is at the door for you."

"I am talking to my dad."

"Just go to the door."

"Dad Jenna wants to talk to you."

She handed the phone to Jenna and walked out the room.

"Hi Uncle Percy how are you doing?"

Mercedes walked to the door and opened. She smiled as she saw Finn.

"And what do I owe this pleasure."

He pulled his hand from behind his back and pulled out a white rose.

"This is for you."

"Finn thank you."

"I was hoping we could get together tonight like go on a date?"

"Wow are you serious."

"Yes I am I want to take you out you may have seen the more classic part of Atlanta I

want to show you its romantic side."

"And how can I turn that down."

"You can't…so I am going to pick you up at 8 ok."

"Sure why not."

"Ok see you then."

He walked away and she shut the door. Tonya walked behind her.

"Where is Jenna?"

"Talking to my dad."

"Who was that?"

"Finn."

"Oh and he gave you a rose."

"Yeah he asked me out."

"And what did you say?"

"I said yea I mean I haven't been out in a while so it will be fun…but I better get back to my dad before he thinks I forgot about him."

* * *

Sam knocked on Mercedes' door. He wasn't sure what he was going to say but he had to talk to her. When she opened the door Sam took a step back. She was wearing a baby blue bathrobe. She smiled.

"Sam hey where have you been this week?"

"Sorry I was working…did I interrupt you?"

"Yeah I was getting dressed."

"Ok then I will make this quick…will you go out with me?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes. I was hoping we could go to the movies and then dinner."

"Yea I would love that…but."

"No buts I want to take you so will you go…please?"

He bends down and looked her in her eyes. He saw her smile widen.

"Ok I will go."

"Good now I will let you finish getting dressed and I will see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

He smiled and bent down to kiss her.

"until tomorrow."

He walked away and smiled. he looked up and saw Finn walking towards him.

"Sam we need to talk."

"About?"

"Mercedes."

"Look I don't have time for this."

Sam walked past him. And Finn looked back over to him.

"We all used to be friends you know…me you Jenna and Tonya."

"Yea we used to."

"Look Sam I know we had it out when that whole thing with Rachel came around but she was playing us both I swear I didn't know you two were dating…we were boys once cant we be cool again."

"Finn you pushed me out we were like brothers I know that, but I thought I loved her and you knew I did."

"Yeah after the fact."

"I gotta go."

"Sam look let's just put it aside?"

"What's the big deal?"

"Look we missed out on being friends for years girls come and go she dumped us both for Jesse so what do you say we cool?"

"Yeah we cool. But it will never be like it was. Just let it go man."

Sam walked away to his door. He and Finn did used to be blood brothers. Until Rachel berry walked into the picture. She said that she was ready to commit her life to him, if he was ready to commit hers. Everyone said he was too young even though he was 21 and she was 19. He knew he cared for her, thought he loved her, she was all he had when his mom passed. He went to her house and caught her with Finn. After the fall out they just became enemies. 6 years is a long time to hate someone.

* * *

Mercedes glanced around the restaurant and smiled at Finn. He looked handsome in his Khaki Pants and a Blue Button down shirt. She had to admit when he said she looked beautiful in her spaghetti strapped black shirt and Black short skirt. And the soft baby blue sweater over it she felt it. Finn took a deep breath.

"I like your hair like that."

"Huh?"

"Oh I said I like your hair like that the flower gives it a nice touch."

"Oh thanks."

He stared at her and she looked at the table.

"What."

"Oh nothing I was just thinking how beautiful you are."

"I can show you thousands of girls who are more beautiful than I am."

"I can only see you."

She started to play with her food.

"When I would come home I always thought you looked at me as your little sister like you did Tonya and Jenna."

"I did until the last time I saw you. I think you were 21 or 22 and saw you for a young woman not a little girl."

"We had a lot of great times together didn't we?"

"Yeah remember when we were younger and we had that camping trip in your aunt's back yard?"

"Yeah that was fun I remember we ate hamburgers and S'mores and played hide and seek."

"Yeah and you broke my leg."

"Hey it is not my fault that you are accident prone."

"Accident prone me no you were just too rough your uncle and your dad told you that."

"Hey who fell off his bike five times a day?"

"I was growing into my 6'3 height miss ma'am what is your excuse shorty."

"Hey just because you are tall enough to taste the rainbow don't get snippy with me."

"Oh so you don't like tall guys."

"No…I love tall guys."

"You know you haven't really changed…you are still little miss sweetheart."

"And you are still little Mr. Trouble maker."

"Hey."

"What I meant lame too…I'm sorry."

"Me lame?"

"Uh yeah you sucked at wrestling I mean when we wrestled you didn't even fight back."

"What guy would?" He said and winked at her.

"Hey."

She threw a roll at him.

"Hey you wanna mess with me missy?"

He threw it back at her. She gave him a similar wink then went back to her food. After dinner as they were walking in the part Mercedes smiled at Finn. He took her hand.

"So this must be really different for you."

"Yeah right now I would be in my brother's room playing checkers or something until his mother ruins it."

"His mother?"

"Diane you know my dad's wife."

"Why do you call your mom Diane?"

"Oh yeah you don't know well let me enlighten you…when Chad was 2 my dad and Diane separated for about a year. In that year my dad fell for his high school sweet heart…meaning she was still in high school he was like five or six years older than her. They had me."

"Oh so how come I didn't know about this."

"Well I found out when I was 14 and didn't want to talk about it seeing my mother died during child birth."

"Wow why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause everyone was so used to Diane I just let people believe what they wanted to."

She looked up to the sky.

"Tonight is so beautiful the sky's back home are not so bright at night."

"When you are around everything is beautiful."

She stopped and looked at him.

"Finn I have to tell you something."

"You're finally gonna tell me why you are so distracted?"

"Sam asked me out for tomorrow. And I said yes. I like you a lot but I kinda really like him too."

"I want to thank you for that. It's nice to have a lil honesty. Tonya told me but I was waiting for you. And you are the woman I thought you were cause you are being honest with me. but I gotta be honest with you."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that Sam isn't the guy you think he is. I know all the ladies love him cause he's tall and has those green eyes but he will hurt you. I pray he doesn't but its all he knows how to do."

"What?"

"I wont stand in the way of you and him but I know him. And when he does hurt you I will be here for you."

"I don't know what I should say to that?"

"I am just letting you know. Mercedes I have feelings for you and I have waited this long so I don't mind waiting a little while longer for you."

He placed his hand to her face.

"but make no mistake he will hurt you."

She frowned as he bent down to kiss her.

Mercedes walked in the apartment room and Tonya looked at the clock then she stared at her.

"Wow midnight it must have been a great date."

"It was nice we had fun…he took me to a restaurant then we talked and laughed and then things got weird."

Jenna looked up from her computer.

"weird?"

"I told him about my date with Sam tomorrow and well he basically told me that when Sam hurts me to call on him and he will be here for me. then he kisses me and brings me home."

Tonya looked disappointed.

"You haven't even been out with Sam and your choosing him?"

"Well yeah. I like Sam he is sweet and kind and a great kisser."

"Wait when did you kiss Sam?"

"Oh yeah about that."

"Yeah about that?"

"A week or two ago when he gave me a ride home from practice. And that night. And after the carnival."

"Wait what? So why go out with Finn?"

"He asked me out and I do like him. I just like Sam more."

"Wow. You know I am thinking maybe we need to stop spending all of our free time together."

"Why?"

"You are starting to turn into Tonya and i."

Mercedes threw her pillow at Jenna and laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Mercedes glanced at herself in the mirror. She wanted to look beautiful for Sam. She really liked him. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello."

"So being away from home gives you the right to ignore your brother?"

"Chad! It's about time you called me back. How are you?"

"I am good Dads got me running the whole place now."

"He told me. Man I wish you were here right now."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"I'm getting ready for a date and I have no idea what to wear."

"Wait I called you last night and you were out you must really like Finn."

"Oh I'm not going with Finn. I have a date with Sam."

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me about him."

"Well he's tall like you and daddy. He's smart and funny and cute."

"But?"

"But he's Noah's cousin."

"Noah's cousin how did you end up meeting him?"

"He goes to church with us and he owns our apartment his mom left it to him. Its just I like him so much. He's a great catch."

"You do really like him."

"I do."

"Well he better treat you right I have no problem coming up there."

"That's not gonna happen. But I would love it if you came up here."

"Aren't you coming home soon?"

"Yeah for Christmas break. Cant you guys make it here for thanksgiving?"

"We are looking into it but thanksgiving is in three weeks."

"Come on I need to see you all."

"Ok. I will see what I can do no promises."

"Thank you Chad. I love you."

"Love you too lil one. Now go and finished getting ready. If you need help picking an outfit you should wear something blue or pink. Those are your best colors."

"Thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Mercedes hung up the phone and looked into her closet. She saw her blue jean skirt. She grabbed it and her pink tank top. She went into the bathroom and changed. Sam knocked on the door and Mercedes smiled as she opened the door.

"Wow Mercedes you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am."

They walked out to his car.

"Before we go Sam I have something to tell you and you might not like it."

"Ok I'm listening."

Mercedes stopped and turned towards him. "I went out with Finn last night. He asked and I couldn't turn him down. And I didn't know you were interested."

Sam pulled her close lifting her face to meet his. "Well I am interested. Very interested. I think you are a beautiful…amazing woman. And I would be stupid not to be interested in you."

"Good cause I am so interested in you."

"Are you sure I'm what you want."

"I want you and yea I like Finn but I like you more."

"I am glad to hear it."

Mercedes pulled Sam's face to her and kissed him deeply as and he wrapped his arms around her. Sam smiled when she pulled away.

"You know we can skip the movie."

"No we cant. Look I am not that kinda girl. I haven't been with a guy and I don't plan on being with one until I am married or well on my way."

"Ok. I get that. But we can still kiss right?"

"Oh defiantly."

Sam kissed her again."

* * *

"Daddy."

Mercedes ran over to her dad and hugged him. After she pulled away from him she went to hug her brothers.

"I am so glad you guys are here."

"We missed you."

"Uncle Percy. Chad. Marcus hey."

Jenna ran over to them and hugged them. "So how long are you guys here for?"

"Till Saturday."

"Awww only three days?"

"Yes Marcus has school and Chad and I have work. But when you guys come home for Christmas we will have a lot of fun."

"Ahem."

Mercedes looked at Sam as he cleared his throat.

"Oh. Daddy, Chad, Marcus this is Sam."

Percy shook Sam's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you. My daughter seems very taken with you."

"Well sir I think you have an amazing daughter."

"I know I do."

Chad walked over to him. "You know Mercedes is a handful right?"

Mercedes pushed him in his arm. "Chad why would you say something like that? You gonna scare him off."

"Hey I'm not lying. You are."

Tonya separated them and smiled. "Well how about you guys get to know each other? Us girls need to go get the food for tomorrows dinner."

Mercedes walked back over to her dad.

"I am so glad you are here. I missed you so much."

"Well I am glad to be here too. I missed you too baby girl."

* * *

"I wanna go back where it's warm. I am freezing."

Mercedes laughed. "Jenna you act like you have never been to Ohio before."

"I haven't been here in the winter."

Chad huffed. "I told you to pack warm."

"Will you guys quit complaining the car will warm up in a minute? Its not my fault your flight was delayed."

Jenna folded her arms. "Yeah cause of this stupid snow storm."

Mercedes she her head and smiled. "So is dad home?"

"He should be…him and mom went to get some stuff for you girls."

Tonya smiled. "Really what they get?"

"Probably a tent for me to sleep outside. If your mother has anything to do with it."

"Mercedes please calm that down. I know you and mom have some issues but it hurts me when you talk bout her like that."

"And it doesn't hurt when she treats me like she does."

"It does. I don't want to have to choose between you and my mom. I love you both."

"Because I love you I will behave myself these next two weeks."

"You will?"

"Yes…but you can take that as one of your Christmas presents."

"Is the drama over cause I am hungry."

Chad pulled into the house laughing at Jenna.

"Looks like they are home."

Tonya smiled.

"Let the fun begin."

"Stop it I said I would be nice and that is what I mean."

They walked into the house.

"My lady bug."

Mercedes walked over to her dad and kissed him. Then she pulled out an envelope.

"This is for you."

He took it and opened it.

"Four A's and one B."

"Yes. We all made the Dean's list tell me that's not great."

"That is great. I am so proud of all of you. Diane and I want to take the whole family out to eat."

Diane smiled. "Yes we would. Girls we are proud of you. so Mercedes where is your boyfriend. Your dad was telling me all about him."

"He had to work."

"Oh what does he do?"

"he is a financial consultant. But he couldn't come because there was a problem with one of his buildings."

"oh wow well you know how to pick em."

Mercedes smiled as her dad stepped up.

"We are gonna have a house full Jackson and Mara have to head back to Cleveland his mom isn't looking to well. So the kids will be staying here with us."

Mercedes beamed. "Really oh wow that's gonna be fun. But I am sorry she is sick."

"Hey I thought I heard some loud mouth girls."

Mercedes walked over to her brother. "Marcus I promise every time I see you, you get taller."

"Mercedes, Jenna, Tonya I hope you ladies are coming to my first basketball game of the season."

"You know it."

Tonya smiled. "So are you starting little cousin?"

"Yes I am."

Percy beamed. "Well we can go to Crocker barrel after the game."

"Sounds great.

As everyone arrived at the school they walked to the gym and sat in the bleachers. Someone walked past Mercedes but walked back over to her.

"Mercedes?"

"Yes?"

"You don't remember me do you?"

"Should I?"

"Yea we just went to high school together."

"Mike?"

"Yea…wow you look great. So how are you?"

"I am fine. I am here watching my brother Marcus play. How are you?"

"I am really good. I am actually the basketball coach and Math teacher. Marcus is one of my best players."

"Wow you always said that's what you wanted."

"So what about you."

"I am actually at Emory University we are just up here for the holidays."

"Wow what are you studying?"

"I am Premed."

"Wow…well the game is about to start but I would love to catch up with you."

"that would be great."

"Tana is gonna flip when she hears I ran into you."

"Head Cheerleader Tana?"

"Yeah we are going on three years."

"That is so great. Now we really need to get together for lunch and bring Tana."

"Ok I will. Well I better get back to my boys."

"Yeah good luck."

"Thanks."

Mercedes smiled as he walked away.

* * *

"Cedes, Jennie, Tonnie come on its Christmas."

Mercedes jumped up and looked at 7 year old Abby.

"Abby you scared me."

Jenna laughed.

"Its five in the morning…I cant believe you're up this early."

"I know we didn't even fall asleep till one this morning."

"Come on sleepy heads I want my gifts."

Mercedes smiled as she watched everyone played family feud.

"Ok Mercedes this is your turn."

Mercedes smiled.

"I think I am gonna sit out this one. I am just having so much fun watching you guys."

Percy stepped up.

"Are you feeling ok sweetie?"

"I'm just tired we were up pretty late into this morning."

"Ok sweetie…well Tonya it's your turn."

Tonya walked up as Diane walked in and handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Here I know you like marshmallow's."

"Thank you."

Diane walked away and Mercedes heard a knock on the door.

"I will get it."

Mercedes walked to the door and opened it.

"You're dating my cousin?"

"Noah what are you doing here? Its Christmas day."

"Tell me why you are dating Sam?"

Mercedes pushed him out the door.

"Look what do you care anyways I have been gone for over a year and haven't heard a word from you."

"I just never thought of all the guys you could be dating why him?"

"Noah look I am freezing and this conversation is not getting anywhere."

"Why wouldn't you tell me that you were seeing him?"

"Why should I?"

"Well we did date we were in love."

"You cheated on me."

"So you want to get back at me by dating Sam?"

"Look I am only going to say this once. I have feelings for him ok. We have fun together and it has nothing to do with you. I like him and we will continue to see each other and if you have a problem with that well that is your problem and not mines."

She turned and went into the house but he grabbed her arm. She turned towards him.

"I would think long and hard about my next move if I were you."

Noah looked at her then let go.

"I'm sorry its just as much as I love Quinn and am happy that she had my son part of me always wonders about you and I'm sorry I guess I'm just jealous that Sam gets to see you and kiss you."

"Noah you made that choice."

"I know I and I regret that. You are amazing and it took me losing you to realize that."

"Noah I am cold so I will talk to you later."

"Wait."

He pulled her to him and kissed her. She pulled away and slapped him.

"Are you insane?"

She opened the door and walked in. Jenna walked over to her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah…no."

"Who was that?"

"Noah. He got mad cause he found out I was dating Sam. And after I told him off he kissed me."

"What?"

"Yeah so I slapped him and walked away. What is wrong with him? He has a fiancée and a baby and yet he is jealous of me and Sam? And how did he even find out?"

"I don't know Sam probably told him. Are you ok?"

"I don't know I mean all this seems so weird you know. My evil stepmother is treating me like I am the most precious thing in the world. Noah comes to me and realizes he missed out. And I have a wonderful boyfriend. My family is wonderful."

"But?"

"But I just feel weird you know?"

"Yeah I mean my parents aren't here and neither are the kid's but we are having fun and I think we should enjoy it."

"I agree."

Jenna grabbed Mercedes's hands and took her back into the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam walked to Mercedes' door and knocked on it. He was ready for their date and he hoped she was too. They will have been dating six months and he couldn't be happier. He knocked on the door. Mercedes smiled when she saw him.

"You look beautiful."

She spun around in her white khakis and blue/green bathing suit top.

"Thank you."

She pulled him into a kiss.

"Let me grab my sandals and shirt k?"

"Ok."

She walked into the room and grabbed her matching sandals and her blue white and green shirt.

"Ready for fun in the sun."

"Yea bring it on."

Mercedes smiled as they entered the park.

"This place is awesome."

"Yeah I know so what do you want to do first?"

"Lets go swimming."

"You sure?"

"Uh yea I didn't where this suit for nothing."

"Ok…you wanna get a raft?"

"Yeah."

"Double or single?"

"Double its better with two trust me."

They get the raft and head towards the wave.

"Ok so why do they call it the wave?"

"You live here and you don't know about the wave."

"Yeah cause I really have never been here."

"What why."

"Never had a reason before now."

Mercedes smiled and looked at the water.

"They call it the wave because you will be in the water minding your business and the wave comes from nowhere and knocks you out."

"Yeah right I can take it trust that."

"Ok big man let's go."

They get into the water and begin to play in the water. Sam picks Mercedes up and tosses her in the water.

"Hey."

Sam is standing up in the water laughing at her when the wave hits. Sam flies over the raft and into the water. Mercedes laughed as she sat back on the raft looking for Sam.

"Sam you ok? Sam?"

She looked around.

"Sam…stop playing."

She screamed as he picked her up from under the water and tossed her in. she jumped up out the water and shoved him under. They fought in the water laughing. After about an hour they got out and dried off.

"Sam I'm having so much fun."

"Me too do what do you want to do next?"

"Ummm lets go on the…music express then we can go onto the go carts then bumper cars. Oh and the road runner."

"Whoa I may not know a lot but isn't that a kiddies' ride?"

"Yes but it's so much fun believe me."

They went to the line for music express.

"I love this ride."

"Why all you do is spin around?"

"Well yeah but we always have fun at places like this…last time we went to six flags my brothers came and so did Tonya and Jenna. We were bored in line so we came up with a game. I won this stuffed monkey so we decided to toss it around while we spun. It was crazy we were tossing it back and forth and then Marcus my brother threw it to hard and it fell on to the middle part of the ride. Man we booked out of there so fast."

"Ya'll were crazy."

"Oh yeah we always had a good time. I remember that same time snoopy grabbed Jenna's butt while we were taking the picture and Chad, Tonya and I got stuck on the Demon Drop with this lil boy sitting between Tonya and me hitting on us."

"Wait how did you get stuck?"

"It stopped in mid air."

"Isn't that part of the job?"

"Yeah but not for twenty minutes. I was scared and looking around then the ride just dropped. I was done after that."

"I bet you were."

They go onto the rides and go-carts. After bumper cars they walked to get something to eat.

"So what's your poison?"

"I really want a funnel cake or elephant ear."

"What the heck are those?"

"You have never had either one?"

"No."

"Ohmigosh how can you have never had a funnel cake. I mean they are the same thing they just look different. Come on you are gonna try both of them."

"Why are you so shocked I am sure there is something you want to try that you never had before. Or something you want."

"Well there are only two things I really wanted that my dad told me I couldn't have."

"And what were they?"

"Well first I wanted this baby blue mustang corvette. My dad said no way and got me an escort. And then there was my mom's promise ring. It was so beautiful. Platinum with a diamond in the middle followed by smaller ones. In all her pictures she wore it on a silver chain around her neck. But my dad said she was buried with it."

"Oh."

Mercedes pulled a picture out of her purse.

"Yeah see it the one I have is hers too but it's just a heart I wanted the ring…my dad tried to find one just like it but he never could. Now quit stalling you are gonna try them."

She pulled him to one of the food stations.

"Hi can I have an elephant ear and a funnel cake."

"Sure thing that will be $9.50."

"9.50 for these two?"

"Its cool Sam my treat."

She reached into her pocket and grabbed the money as Sam grabbed the food.

"I can get it I'm just saying."

"No I got it."

She handed the lady the money and took her change.

"Thank you."

"You and your cousins are so lucky."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well and don't take this the wrong way but you guys just spend money like it grows on trees."

"What?"

"Its just I deal with money and I work for everything I have and that's not saying you don't I know you worked for your dad I'm just gonna shut up now."

"I see what your saying and in a way you are right. Our parents made us work for our money. Every summer Jenna and Tonya would come see me and we would work for my dad or when I came here we would work for their dad. So now that we can relax and spend that hard earned money we do."

"Well I get that but when I was your age I didn't have nearly as much as I have now. I consider myself blessed to be as secure as I am."

They walked and sat down at a table. Mercedes took a piece of the funnel cake and fed it to Sam.

"So what do you think?"

"This is really good. I mean really good."

"I told you."

"Mercedes I think you are amazing and these last six months have been wonderful…thank you for picking me."

"Thank you for being you."

They ate and talked for a while then got some cotton candy and left.

"I had a great time today. It was a lot of fun.

"Me too. I am glad you wanted to come. And I know for tomorrow other girls would have wanted a big dinner and flowers."

"I am just glad to spend our anniversary having fun and plus our first date was at the movies. It just seems right."

Sam leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, and then she pulled herself away. He caressed her face.

"You are a great kisser. I know I say that a lot but its true."

"You are too. Sam I really like you. I mean really, really like you."

"I like you too. You are just really funny and fun to be around."

"I have something to tell you but I want to wait for tomorrow. Don't ask why I just would like to tell you on our anniversary."

"Anything you want."

"Thank you. Just being with you is all I need."

She pulled him into a kiss and he pulled her closer to him. Sam walked Mercedes to her apartment and they were hand in hand.

"I had an amazing time today. It was just perfect."

"Me too."

"So tomorrow?"

"Yeah I will pick you up at like 4?"

"Ok. That will be great so I can study before we go."

Mercedes kissed Sam before walking into her apartment. She closed the door as Sam walked away. She smiled as she saw Jenna and Tonya looking at her. they were on the couch with Paul and Raymond.

"Well do we even have to ask you if you had a good time?"

"I did. And we are going to the movies tomorrow."

"Your going to the movies for your anniversary?"

"Yes and that is ok with me. We went to the movies on our first date it just seems right. Besides I just wanna be with him I don't care what we do."

Mercedes went to grab her chain but realized it wasn't around her neck.

"Oh no. Tell me I didn't leave it."

She turned out her pockets and saw it wasn't there. Then she hit her head.

"Guys ima be right back I think I gave it to Sam. I hope I gave it to him that was my mothers."

She walked out her apartment on the fifth floor and towards Sam's on the first.

* * *

Sam got to his door and pulled out his keys. Mercedes' necklace was tangled with them. He held it up and smiled now he had an excuse to see her again. He unlocked his door and someone placed a pair of hands over his eyes. He smiled thinking it was Mercedes coming for her necklace and turned towards her.

"Kitty what are you doing here?"

"Taking you back."

She pulled him towards her and kissed him. He dropped the necklace as they moved into the apartment and Kitty pushed the door and pulled off her shirt. She pushed Sam onto the couch. Before he could protest her lips cover his.

Mercedes walked down the hall to his door and saw the keys still in the lock. She also saw her necklace on the floor. She bent down and picked it up. Then took the keys out the lock and walked into Sam's apartment. She turned on the lights to see Sam and Kitty on his couch.

"Oh my God. Sam."

"Oh Mercedes it's not what it looks like. I can explain."

"I don't believe this."

Mercedes threw his keys at his head and ran out the apartment.

"Mercedes no wait."

Mercedes walked to her door but stopped and ran to the stairs that was the first place he would look for her. she ran down the stairs but Sam grabbed her.

"Mercedes baby wait please let me explain what happened?"

"I don't wanna hear it."

She tried to walk away but he blocked her.

"MOVE!"

"talk to me."

Mercedes walked up the stairs but Sam walked past her.

"I just want to apologize."

"For what? Not having the common decency to lock the door. Or returning from our date and just hopping into bed with some chick."

"I didn't hop into bed with her. She's my ex. And we weren't having sex even though that is what it looked like."

"Leave me alone!"

"Mercedes I really care about you. I really do."

"But you love her."

"No I don't. I don't even like her that much. But we never really got closure."

"Well I am glad to say that I have. Sam six months. Today…right now its 12:30 in the morning. We have been together for six months and I walk in on you with your ex."

"Mercedes just let me explain."

"No I don't get. I thought we were happy. You met my family."

"I am sorry."

"Oh I know you are. I can't believe you would think we could get past this. I thought you were different. But you are just like Noah. You think with the wrong head. And I am not gonna be made a fool of again. Now I would appreciate it if you left me alone."

"Please after what we had you are just gonna walk away from it?"

"I am walking away from a man who doesn't know what he wants. From someone who could hurt me more than he did tonight. From a man who broke my heart and I won't let near it again."

"Mercedes please give me another chance. I can change."

"No Sam I don't think you can. Good night.

"But Mercedes."

She held up her hands.

"If you won't leave me alone I will make you I have nothing more to say to you."

She pushed him out of her way and ran down the stairs. She dialed Finn's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Finn where are you?

"Mercedes sweetie what's wrong?"

"Where are you?"

"Tonya left her book bag in my car and couldn't wait till tomorrow so I am pulling into the parking lot now to drop it off."

Mercedes looked around and saw Finn's Honda Accord. She ran over to his car and when he got out she hugged him. He held her.

"Mercedes what's wrong? Why are you crying…what happened."

"I'm so stupid. I knew he was just like Noah but no I let the fact that he was cute throw me off. And I had a feeling it was all to good to be true but did I leave well enough alone? No I had to just go ahead and do it. Six months…six damn months he couldn't even last."

"Mercedes what happened. What did Sam do to you?"

"We went out…and had a great time ok I mean it was fun. It was just amazing like always. When I went home I looked for my chain see I gave him my chain and forgot it so I went to his apartment and he was having sex with some girl. We just left each other's company not even ten minutes ago. He told me he wanted me. Just me. Then I walk in…I think I'm gonna be sick."

Mercedes doubled over as Finn looked in his car and pulled out a bottle water and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry I am so sorry bout this. I should have listened to you. And now I'm here crying to you. I would understand if you walked away. I deserve it."

"Ok calm down. Look Sam is a jerk he doesn't deserve someone like you. Any man who would hurt someone as amazing as you doesn't deserve you. And I wouldn't walk away. I care about you too much to do that."

Mercedes leaned her head onto his shoulder and felt calm.

"You are a great guy Finn. And I thank you for this."

"I told you I am here for you."

Sam walked out into the parking lot and saw red as he saw Mercedes hugging Finn. Jenna, Tonya, Paul and Ray right behind him.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Sam pulled Mercedes away from Finn.

"Couldn't wait could you Finn had to dig your heels in once again."

"What done wit your girl already Sam? Thought you lasted longer than 5 minutes."

Sam went after Finn but Mercedes stopped him.

"Stop it Sam. Just go away."

"Really we have one fight and you run to him?"

"Go away."

"Yeah Sam go away. You see you are not wanted here."

Jenna walked over to them followed by Tonya.

"What is going on here?"

Finn folded his arms. "She walked in on Sam having sex with some girl."

"What?"

"I wasn't having sex with her. she came onto me. Mercedes I swear I was unlocking my door and she came out of no where. I was trying to stop it I promise you I was."

Mercedes turned away from him and Finn moved in front of her"Sam can't you see she doesn't want to talk to you. She is over it all. So walk away."

"Or what? You gonna try to handle me again Finn."

"Please the whole reason Rachel came to me is the same reason Mercedes did. You can't keep it in your pants."

Mercedes threw her hands up.

"Stop it both of you."

Sam moved closer to Finn.

"The whole reason Rachel came to you was because of that lie you told her. Hell you probably sent Kitty up to my apartment."

"Naw that was just pure luck. I knew you would screw up cause you can't help but screw everything that walks. Have you been screwing her the whole time you have been with Mercedes?"

"What?"

Mercedes pushed them apart.

"Have you Sam? Have you been with her this whole time?"

"No Mercedes I swear today was the first day I have seen her in months."

Finn smiled.

"Like she can believe that. Rachel believed that mess too til it was too late."

"Shut up Finn I am warning you."

"And now just like Rachel I got Mercedes from you too. How does that feel loser."

Mercedes screamed.

"Stop comparing me to some girl I don't even know. You guys grow up and stop acting like this."

Before Mercedes could move Sam sent a punch flying towards Finn that connected with his jaw. They lunged at each other knocking Mercedes backwards in the process. She fell onto the ground that screamed out in pain. As the guys were fighting Paul and Ray pulled them apart. Jenna and Tonya tended to Mercedes. They tried to help her up.

Mercedes winced in pain. "Ahhhh stop it hurts."

Jenna looked at Sam and Finn struggling against the guys.

"What the hell did you think you were doing. You guys are so bent on screwing each other over look what you did. Her wrist might be broken."

They stopped struggling as they saw Tonya and Jenna helping her up. Sam walked over to them but Tonya held up her hand.

"Don't either one of you come near her. if you cant get along then stay the hell away from all of us. This has gone too far."

"Come on guys lets take her to the ER."

They walk away and the guys let them go. Sam looked at Finn.

"I advise you get off of my property or I will have you arrested for trespassing."

Sam walked into the apartment building.

* * *

Mercedes sat on the hospital bed looking down at her wrist.

"I can't believe I sprained wrist. what is wrong with them?"

Tonya shook her head.

"That whole Rachel thing messed them up."

"I don't care. I don't wanna see any of them anymore. I am so over the drama and stress. They were so bent on beating each other they put me in harms way. I know they are your friends and I will be nice but that is it. I don't want anything to do with either of them. I just wanna go home."

"Ok then that is what we are gonna do."

As they arrived back to the apartment Mercedes saw Sam sitting outside the door. he stood as he saw them approaching.

"Mercedes are you ok?"

"Sam please just leave."

"Mercedes talk to me. I was worried sick."

"Worried? You were so worried about getting even with Finn you didn't even realize that I was hurting. You shoved me to the ground."

"It was an accident."

"An accident. I sprained my wrist. I have nothing more to say to you so please just leave me alone."

She walked in the apartment he tried to follow her but Jenna stopped him.

"Sam don't. look you are my best friend but you screwed up big time. Mercedes doesn't want anything to do with you and I can't say I blame her. what were you thinking?"

"Jenna I swear to you Kitty came onto me. please I am so in love with Mercedes and I don't want anyone. I just wanna show her I am sorry. You gotta help me."

"Sam just go away. Please."

Jenna walked into the apartment and shut the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Mercedes awoke in a better mood than she had had in the last few weeks. She finally stopped crying. And tomorrow her dad and her brothers were flying in to see her for her birthday. But today Jenna and Tonya were taking her shopping at the mall and then they were going to meet up with the guys at the Ice Breaker. She jumped out of bed with a smile on her face. It had been three weeks since she dumped Sam and things were starting to get back to normal. Her wrist was feeling better and after her finals next week she would be one year closer to her dream job. Tonya looked at her as she plopped onto the couch.

"These came for you."

She handed her a Dozen White Roses.

"Who are they from?"

"Your dad."

She read the card.

"Lady bug I can't wait to see you. I'm sorry we can't make it till tomorrow but I love you so much and so do your brother's. Can't wait to see you ladybug. Love you."

"He also sent a check. I told him we were going to the mall and out to eat. So he said his treat."

"5,000 dollars…my dad sent us a check for 5,000 dollars."

"Well then you better hurry up and get a shower so we can get ta shopping."

"Where's Jenna?"

"In the shower so I advise you hurry up cause once she sees that check she's gonna take it and run."

* * *

"No way I cannot get this dress."

"Why not Mercedes its you."

Mercedes glanced in a mirror. She had on an elegant aqua colored dress with a soft look. With sequins over a white tulle skirt, ribbon belt. Tonya moved closer to her.

"Mercedes you have got to get this dress."

Jenna nodded. "Yes I mean look at it. This dress is perfect for you…this dress will make you the center of attention on the dance floor."

"I don't know I just don't think I can pull this off. Look at me I feel so naked."

Jenna nudged her. "Girl you are covered. I mean yeah we see some legs and the tip of your breast but that's it. If you don't buy his dress ima hurt you."

"I don't know."

"Mercedes?"

Mercedes turned around and saw Artie a guy from her class looking at her.

"Artie hi."

"Wow Mercedes I don't think I have seen you out of jeans. You look amazing."

"Doesn't she. I told her to buy that dress."

"You really should. So are you guys heading to the Ice Breaker tonight?"

"Yeah we are."

"Well save me a dance Mercedes…promise?"

"I promise."

Artie walked away and Jenna ran to her.

"Girl now I know you are gonna buy that dress."

"Yeah I am but you know if we buy our dresses we are gonna need to buy shoes and get our hair done and nails."

"Why Miss. Mercedes living with us has turned you into a woman."

"Well yeah."

They walked back into the fitting room.

* * *

Sam walked into the Ice Breaker with Kitty on his arm. He didn't want to take her but he didn't want to spend another weekend locked in his apartment. Kitty was your typical high maintenance girl who felt the world was hers because she was beautiful. When they met he was in a bad place and just wanted to forget all his problems...but now she was a problem he couldn't get rid of. He looked at her and just couldn't feel the same way about her that he used to, being with her felt wrong. She was no Mercedes. No one was. He wanted her and just couldn't give up on her.

Sam escorted Kitty to a table and almost lost his breath as he saw Mercedes walking in with Jenna and Tonya. They all looked hot but Mercedes was breath taking. All three wore short dresses with heels. Jenna wore light blue, Tonya wore Pink and Mercedes walked in with this Aqua colored dress that blew his mind. It hugged all her curves. Kitty grabbed his arm and he immediately regretted bringing her.

"Sam aren't you gonna ask me to dance."

"Give me a minute ok. I have to go talk to Jenna ok."

"Ok. I can come with you."

"Naw it'll just take me a minute."

Sam got up and walked over to them.

"Hey guys you all look incredible tonight."

"Thanks."

Sam turned towards her. "So Mercedes you excited about your birthday tomorrow?"

"Yeah I guess. I'm more excited that my dad is coming."

"Oh he is that's awesome I know he misses you."

"What?"

"Huh? I just meant he's your dad so I know he misses you."

"Oh yeah he does."

"So would you like to dance?"

"Sam look I agreed to be nice whenever I see you cause you and Jenna are good friends but that's it. And how dare you ask me to dance while you have that girl hanging all over you. Again."

"What?"

"You don't think I noticed you when I walked in"

He gave her a lopsided grin and licked his lips. "You were looking for me?"

"No but I saw you and your girl."

"Don't be jealous we aren't together or nothing I just didn't want to be stuck in the apartment doing nothing again."

"Sam you are a grown man you can do whatever you want with whoever you want."

Before Sam could speak Artie walked over to them.

"Mercedes wow you look even more ravishing than before. Would you like to dance?"

"Yes. I would love to."

Mercedes followed Artie to the dance floor as Spotlight by Jennifer Hudson came on.

"So you seeing anyone?"

"Not at the moment. Why are you interested?"

"Maybe."

"Good to know."

He spun her around. She smiled.

"You are a good dancer."

"You are just wow."

"What does that mean?"

"Well I always knew you were smart but now seeing how you look I just wanted to get to know you."

"Well I don't like to disappoint, but you should know there is more to me than just looks."

"Hey you're dancing with me. I'm not disappointed. And I know there is."

After the song ended Jenna walked over to her.

"Ok I hate to break you two up but we have a surprise for you."

"Artie ima be back…I hope."

Jenna pulled her over to the DJ where Tonya was waiting. The DJ grabbed the mic.

"Well guys it looks like we have two birthday girls in the house tonight and you know how we do. Who will wear the birthday crown? Well there is only one way to find out. Ladies and gentlemen coming up first is Jennifer She turned 23 today. "

Mercedes saw a tall dark skinned woman take the stage. She had on a hot pink tank top and black tights.

"Jennifer the song your friends picked for you to sing is…Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) by Beyoncé."

Jennifer began to dance and sing. Mercedes looked at Jenna and Tonya.

"You didn't."

"We did."

"No you know I can't get up there."

"Yes you can all you have to do is sing."

"Why."

"Come on when will you ever get a chance to do something like this again."

"What if they boo me?"

"Its not like it's the Apollo they wont boo you."

"Just get up there and sing. That's all you have to do."

Mercedes looked at the stage and sighed. Jennifer was getting down. Mercedes only hoped they didn't pick a song like that for her cause she was not out to get up there doing all that stuff. As Jennifer ended and walked off the stage she handed the mic to Mercedes.

"That was awesome. Ok now we have Mercedes. She turned 26 and she will be singing…Try sleeping with a broken heart by alica keys."

Mercedes took a deep breath. She glanced at the crowd and looked over at Sam. She just sang. Put all her heart and soul into that song. She saw someone in the crowd start clapping to the beat and others followed. As she got more into the song she felt her guard go down and she allowed herself to put on a show. She walked to the edge of the stage as she reached the bridge and looked at Sam. As she ended the song she heard everyone cheering for her. The DJ came over the Mic.

"Ok ladies I have made my decision. Because you both got up here and did your thing. I am gonna crown you both. Happy birthday ladies the drinks for you and your friends are on me."

Mercedes let him place the tiara on her head and walked off the stage Finn walked over to her.

"Wow. All these years and I had no idea you had such a beautiful voice."

"Thank you I didnt know you would be here."

"I was hoping we could talk...and let me just say you look incredible tonight."

"Thank you again."

"You wanna dance?"

"No thank you."

"You're still mad at me."

"Not mad I just don't have anything to say to you."

"How many times do I have to tell you sorry?"

"I said I forgive you. It's just gonna take me a little while to get over it."

"Ok I get it. I wont pressure you but please this you not talking to me is hurting me."

"How about you come over tomorrow we are all going out and it could be fun to have you there."

"Ok. now can I interest you in a dance?"

"Fine."

Before they headed to the floor her phone rang.

"Let me take this and I will be right back...daddy hold on ok."

"Ok."

She walked up the stairs and opened the door to an empty VIP lounge.

"Hello?"

"Hey lady bug you having fun on your night out?"

"Yes I am. How are you guys? Ready to come here?"

"Yes I can't wait to see you. And I can't wait for this semester to be over so you can come home."

"I know I cant wait either."

"Well I don't want to keep you I'm just waiting for your uncle Jackson to finish up so I thought I'd give you a call."

"Well I am glad you did. So I will see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes baby. Love you."

"I love you too daddy."

She hung up the phone and walked right into Sam.

"Sam what are you doing up here?"

"I saw you come up here. I needed to talk to you."

"Sam we don't have anything to talk about. So I am gonna head back down stairs."

He shut the door and locked it.

"You did a great job up there."

"So I heard."

"Was that your dad?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"So Finn is waiting for me I will see you later."

"Finn? so you can forgive him and not me?"

"What you did was so much worse than what he did."

"Mercedes I promise you I never wanted to hurt you. Kitty came onto me that is it not the other way around. Mercedes I still want you and I know you want me."

"You don't know that."

He moved closer to her.

"I do know that."

He placed his hand on her face and pulled her lips up to his. Mercedes tried to back away but was overtaken by the passion from Sam. She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her to the flat couch. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her again. He moved down to her neck and she moaned as he moved his hands down her back. She pulled away as she felt him throbbing on her leg.

"Sam we need to stop this."

"You don't want me to stop. You want me as much as I want you."

"Sam I cant lie I do want you but you hurt me."

Mercedes tried to get up but he pulled her back down to her. He spread her legs to make her more comfortable.

"Sam just stop ok?"

"Mercedes look me in my eyes and tell me you don't want me and I will leave you alone."

She looked him in his eyes and tried to say she didn't but she couldn't. Sam smiled pulling her lips to his. As he kissed her he began to caress her thighs. He moved his hand to her center and she jumped as he moved the thong aside and plunged his finger into her, she tried to get up but he pulled her back down and went deep inside her.

"Sam."

"just let me make you feel good."

"Sam."

"Can I make you feel good Mercedes?"

"Yes."

As he moved his finger in and out he added another one. She moaned as he laid her down and began to move faster.

"You like that don't you?"

Mercedes began to breathe heavily.

"Sam…you need…to stop."

"You really want me to stop? But I haven't even begun to make you feel good."

Before she could protest his head disappeared. She didn't have to wonder where he went because soon his fingers were replaced with his tongue. Mercedes tried to close her legs but Sam held them apart. He stuck his tongue deeper inside of her and she couldn't hold back the moans she felt. She felt a scream escape her lips as he moved faster. Mercedes felt her body tremble. After a few moments she felt her body erupt in a way she had never felt before.

"You want me don't you? You need me. can I have you?"

She caught her breath and pushed Sam off of her.

"That's what this is about? You're trying to get me to have sex with you?"

"What Mercedes no!"

"Ohmigosh Sam and I was."

She grabbed her phone and her purse. She straightened out her dress and walked towards the door.

"Mercedes please that wasn't it at all. If I wanted to be with someone I could sleep with I would just go back to Kitty."

Sam immediately regretted saying that. Mercedes bit her lower lip and frowned.

"What the hell was I thinking even considering to give you another chance. Stay away from me you got that?"

She unlocked the door and Mercedes walked back into the club and Sam followed her with his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you guys for the reviews! I love them and you all for the support. Please enjoy. Warning this is a bit of a heavy chapter.

* * *

As Mercedes was getting dressed she heard a knock on the door. She went to the door and opened it. There was a red gift bag on the floor. She picked it up and went inside. Jenna looked at her.

"What is that?"

"I don't know. It's for me though."

Mercedes opened the bag and a ring box was in it. She pulled it out and opened it. And she saw a duplicate of the ring her mother had attached to a silver chain. Mercedes felt her eyes begin to water.

"This looks just like the one my mom had. Before she died."

"Who is that from?"

"I don't know. My dad doesn't get in for a few more hours and the only other person."

She grabbed the card and read it.

"Mercedes this gift is to show you that everyone should get something they want once in awhile. You will never know how sorry I am to have lost you. Best wishes for a happy birthday, Sam."

"Sam got you that…but how did he know?"

"I showed him when we went to six flags. I just can't believe he got me this."

"Are you happy or mad?"

"Pissed! I told him last night to leave me alone."

"You still didn't tell us why you were up there so long."

"And I am not going to. I'll be back ok."

She grabbed the box and walked down the stairs to Sam's apartment and banged on the door. He appeared.

"Mercedes hey Happy Birthday."

"Why did you get this?"

"I thought you would like it."

"Why Sam?"

"Because you deserved it. You deserved to have something you want. And I know you really wanted it."

"We can't always get what we want."

"Mercedes please. I am so sorry I just want you."

"Sam what do you want me to say?"

"That you still care about me."

"Yeah ok so I still care about you, but you know why I can't be with you. I love you I do but I can't trust you and I need that."

"What…you love me?"

"What?"

"That is what you said. You said you love me but you can't trust me."

"I need to go back to my apartment."

She turned but he grabbed her arm.

"Mercedes tell me you don't love me. Tell me you don't and I will stop pursuing you here and now."

"I can't. That's what I wanted to tell you on our anniversary that I loved you. But it doesn't matter at all."

Mercedes grabbed the gift and walked to the door.

"Thank you again for this. It is beautiful."

Mercedes walked back to her apartment wiping her tears away.

"Why do you keep walking away from me. That's easy why not stay and make this work?"

"Sam. Look last night after I left you I talked to Finn and after clearing the air we decided to give us a chance see if there was anything there."

"Mercedes no. You don't wanna do that."

"How do you know what I want? Did I want to walk in on you and Kitty? I gotta get back to my apartment. Once again Sam thank you for the necklace."

When she walked into the apartment she saw her Aunt and Uncle in the room. She saw their faces and knew immediately something was wrong.

"Aunt Rita what's wrong. Are we late? Cause I can be ready in like five minutes."

"Um no sweetie we aren't late your father and brothers aren't coming."

"What why not. I bet Diane found a way for them not to come. Man I don't like her at all I knew us getting along was too good to be true."

"Mercedes no they aren't coming because there was an accident last night."

"What kind of accident?"

"Your dad was on his way home when he was sideswiped."

"What so he's not feeling up to it. Its fine I understand but why didn't he call me?"

Her aunt looked to her husband and sighed. "Mercedes your dad is in a coma."

"He's what?"

"It doesn't look good."

"What no. No he's fine…he has to be."

"Mercedes it doesn't look good.

"I have to get home I got to go now."

"I know sweetie we have a flight at 1 that's in three hours…that's the soonest we can leave. We do have a few layovers though…your uncle has already talked to the dean and you girls don't have to worry about your finals you have good grades and this is an emergency. I don't think you girls are gonna make it back within the next week."

"I need some air."

Mercedes ran out the apartment and down the hall. Jenna followed her.

"Mercedes are you ok."

"I just need some air I am gonna be outside."

"Mercedes I am here for you."

"I know. I'll be outside."

Jenna walked back to her door and Sam walked by and saw her crying.

"Jenna what's wrong."

"My uncle Percy…Mercedes' father is in the hospital. He's in a coma and it doesn't look good."

"What where's Mercedes?"

"She's outside. She's not taking it very well. We leave this afternoon but I don't know what is gonna happen."

Sam hugged Jenna then walked outside. He saw Mercedes against the wall crying.

Mercedes wiped her eyes but the tears continued to flow. "What are you doing out here?"

"You look like you could use a friend."

"I could…do you know where I can find one."

"Mercedes your dad is gonna be fine."

"I know that."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you out here crying instead of packing up your things?"

"What if he's not fine? What if I lose my daddy?"

"Mercedes its gonna be fine."

Mercedes ran into Sam's arms and started to cry harder.

"Go ahead let it out. Its ok. I am here for you."

Finn pulled into the parking lot frowning as he saw Mercedes in Sam's arms. He parked and walked over to them.

"Mercedes are you ok?"

Sam frowned.

"Her dad got into a car accident. He is in a coma."

Finn moved closer.

"Oh Mercedes. Sam I am here now so I will take over now."

"I am just here helping. I am not trying to take your girl."

"I'm not worried about that…you couldn't if you tried."

"What is your problem?"

"You are…you lost her when she came crying to me cause you were getting off to your ex."

Mercedes stepped away from them. And put her hands to her ears. The ground was spinning and she couldn't breathe. Jenna and Tonya came outside to find Mercedes and saw her huddled on the floor and the guys fighting.

"Stop it now. What is wrong with you two can't you see what you are doing to her. Jenna take her to the apartment I will be right there."

Jenna took Mercedes inside and Tonya looked at Sam and then Finn.

"Mercedes just found out her father is in the hospital fighting for his life and you are fighting over her. Did you see her? She can't deal with this. If you guys cant do anything to help her then just stay away from her. I mean it. Leave her alone. She has enough problems without you guys adding to it."

Tonya walked inside and up to the apartment. Jenna and Mercedes were packing their bags.

"Where is mom and dad?"

"They went to take care of some business."

"Mercedes are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to see my dad so the sooner we leave the better."

* * *

The girls gathered their things and walked out the apartment. While on the airplane, Mercedes couldn't think of anything other than her father. When they touched down Chad was at the airport to pick them up.

"Merce don't look like that."

"Chad how is he?"

"The same. I am going to take you guys to the house then in the morning."

"In the morning. No you are gonna take me to see him now."

"Mercedes it's two in the morning."

"I don't care you are gonna take me there now."

"Mercedes visiting hours are over."

"And I don't really care I want to see my father now you can take me there now or I can go alone."

"Fine we will drop everyone off and I will take you."

Jenna shook her head. "We are not leaving Mercedes so you can just take us with you."

"Ok come on."

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and Mercedes looked through the glass and saw her dad hooked up to all the monitors. Mercedes walked into the room and put her hand on her dad's.

"Daddy bear its me. I was really upset when I heard what happened. I was hurt because I wasn't here. You were right. I should have stayed with you here. Dad you have to get better. I need you."

Mercedes stayed by his side for a week. Only leaving to go home and change. As the days passed she grew more and more depressed. There was no change in his condition. The doctor told them to prepare for the worse. Marcus walked into the room.

"Mercedes you should get some rest."

"I'm fine."

"No your not you have not left this hospital in a week."

"I went home."

"Going home to change and coming right back is not going home. At least take a walk or something. Go grab something to eat."

"No I am not leaving his side. So stop asking."

Marcus sat next to her and they sat in silence. Diane walked into the room along with Chad and the Doctor.

"I am glad you are all here. We were going over your father's will and we have come across one of his stimulations. He said he did not want to be on life support. If he is in a coma to take him off the machines and let God's will be done."

Marcus looked at him. "God's will be done? He wants to die?"

"No he wants whatever is going to happen to happen. Your father wants to live or die on his own terms. So we have to acknowledge his wishes and take him off of life support."

"No you cant do that." Mercedes shook her head.

"Yes we can and we will."

She turned to Diane. "Diane you're just gonna let them do this?"

"It is what your father wanted."

"And since when do you do what my father wants?"

"Look Mercedes now is not the time."

"Oh and when is the time. Its no secret you hate me so lets have it out now."

"Mercedes calm down ok. I know you are angry but you need to calm down."

The doctor sighed. "Guys I am sorry but this is his will, and we have to follow the law and follow his wishes." He pulled the life support plug as the Nurse began removing the tubes.

"So now we wait and see. He may pull out of it and he may not. Only time will tell."

The doctor walked out the room and Mercedes went to hold her father's hand. She sat in the chair next to him.

"Daddy wake up…please."

* * *

Another day went by with no change. Which according to the doctor could have been good news. Chad was in the chair next to the hospital bed. Marcus and Diane were on the other side. While Jenna, Tonya and Mercedes slept on the couch. They all awoke to beeping sounds. Before they knew what was happening nurses and doctors rushed into the room.

"What is going on?"

"I am afraid you all are going to have to leave."

Chad and Marcus got up and escorted Diane to the door while Mercedes walked closer to the bed. The nurses were doing CPR.

"Mercedes you are going to have to leave."

"No I am not leaving him."

"Please you have to leave now."

"No."

"Someone please escort her out the room."

Four hands grabbed her and pulled her out the room as she struggled holding on as long as she could. As she reached the door the doctor shook his head giving up the life saving measures they had been taking and pronounced her father dead. Mercedes lost it. She pushed the hands off of her and ran to his side.

"Daddy bear no. Please no don't leave me. No."

The hands grabbed her and pulled her out kicking and screaming. Fighting everyone off of her she kicked and punched to make her way to her father. A nurse came by with a syringe and stuck it into her arm. Mercedes began to calm down and soon she went limp and they put her on a gurney.

Chad walked over to her caressing her forehead. "What did you do to my sister?"

"I sedated her. She was going crazy."

"And you can understand why."

"I'm sorry. But we did all we could."


	9. Chapter 9

Mercedes awoke with a migraine. She wanted the last few days to not have happened. She heard a knock on her door and buried her head in her pillow. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She just wanted her father back. Someone knocked again.

"Mercedes. Are you coming down? We have to finalize the arrangements."

"Chad please just leave me alone."

"No now get dressed and come down stairs."

"You are not my father."

"Yeah well now I am the closest thing you've got so come on."

Mercedes grabbed her robe and walked to the door. She opened it.

"Why? Why should I go down there? I don't want to be apart of this."

"Mercedes please ok. This is hard on all of us please stop acting like this. Now we are in the den get dressed ok."

"No!"

She slammed the door and walked to the bed. Chad walked in.

"Look you are upset I get that but you are not the only one affected by this so I expect you to get dressed and come help us. I never asked anything of you but I need you Mercedes I really do I cant handle this without you."

Chad walked out the room as Mercedes threw on a pair of jeans and a top. She walked down the stairs and saw Marcus, Chad, Jenna, Tonya, and her aunt and uncle. Diane looked at her.

"Well it's about time you came down here."

"Yeah and its about time you shut the hell up."

"Excuse me?"

Mercedes smirked and sat on the couch.

"I didn't studda you heard what I said."

"If your father were here."

"Well he's not here is he?"

Diane stood up as Mercedes stretched out on the couch.

"And I suppose that's my fault."

"Well you do suck the life out of everyone. If you were a better wife maybe he would have stayed home."

Chad shook his head.

"Mercedes you should stop."

"No I have spent my whole life taking her crap now I don't have too."

"Taking my crap. I took you in."

Mercedes laughed picking at her nails.

"Had no choice about that did you?"

"Oh but I raised you as my daughter and this is the thanks I get."

"Raised me. As your what?"

Mercedes stood and walked towards Diane.

"You couldn't stand me almost as much as I couldn't stand you. You were nothing but evil to me my whole life."

"Evil you want evil. Well listen to this. All of this is your fault."

Chad stood beside his mother. "Mom please stop."

"My fault. I wasn't even here how was it my fault."

Diane smirked evilly. "Your father was on his way back from getting you a new car. Yes that is right. He wanted his precious little girl to have a new car when she came home for the summer. So he took your car and traded it in. Then he took your new car to Jackson's so he could customize it. When he was side swiped he was driving your car to the house. If it wasn't for you he would still be alive right now. How is that for evil."

"You bitch. I hate you I hate you."

Mercedes lunged after Diane. She slapped and punched her. Chad and Marcus pulled her off of her.

Chad held Mercedes tighter. "Mercedes are you crazy?"

"I hate you."

"Oh and I hate you too you're the bitch. Spoiled little brat who caused more problems than you're worth. Your mother should have gotten rid of you like I told her too."

Mercedes lunged for her again but Chad held her tight.

She shook her head tears flowing freely down her face. "You will reap what you sow Diane you will. And that's a promise."

Mercedes pushed the guys off of her and ran out the door and Jenna and Tonya followed her. Tonya reached for her.

"Mercedes wait up. What was all that. You know she was just being mean you're not the reason he's gone. It's the driver who hit him."

Jenna smiled. "But man you got her good. That was the funniest thing I have ever seen."

"I just really need to be alone right now."

"No you don't. Come on talk to us."

"I don't know what to say? I am so very angry."

"So are Tonya and I, Mercedes. Uncle Percy meant the world to us."

"I know. But please guys just let me be alone right now."

"Ok we will head back to the house."

"Thank you."

Jenna and Tonya headed for the house as Mercedes walked to the park. She sat on the swing and thought back to when she was little and her dad would swing her on the swing.

"Push me higher daddy bear."

"Daddy bear? Now why would you call me that?"

"Cause you are the daddy bear and mommy is the mommy bear and we are the baby bears."

"From Goldie locks and the three bears?"

"Yes."

"Well then I like it."

"Daddy I wanna touch the sky. Can you push me higher?"

"No ladybug I don't want you to touch the sky. What if you get stuck in there?"

"You will save me right?"

"Always. But I still think you should stay on earth."

"Ok…love you always."

"Love you too forever lady bug. Now lets go get some ice cream. I'll race you to the store."

"I'm gonna win. I'm gonna win."

Mercedes felt tears come to her eyes. Someone sat next to her and handed her a tissue.

"Lady bug? What's wrong?"

"Daddy bear…you're here!"

"Only for a little while baby. Why are you so sad?"

"Cause you're gone now."

"Baby girl I will never be gone. I live inside of you now. Just like your mom."

"Have you seen her?"

"I have…and she misses you so much. Now we will both be looking after you and your brothers."

"Daddy what are we gonna do without you? How are we gonna make it?"

"You will have to rely on each other. And your faith."

"But what about Diane. I can't rely on her."

"And I can promise she won't be in your way much longer. But I have to go ladybug."

"Daddy no please. Don't go. Don't leave me."

"Love you always lady bug."

"Love you forever daddy."

"Mercedes…Mercedes are you ok?"

Mercedes looked up and saw Noah standing next to her.

"Noah what are you doing here?"

"I was driving by and saw you. I heard about your dad. I am so sorry."

"Yeah."

"So how are you holding up?"

Mercedes glanced around the park confused. "I think I am really losing my mind."

"You know its gonna be ok don't you? You are gonna make it through this."

"How?"

"With your friends and your family."

"I just can't believe that he's gone."

Noah hugged her.

"You are gonna be fine. You are a strong woman. Don't forget how you tore me up last year. I am sorry about coming over on Christmas too."

"Yeah well I understand I was dating your cousin its ok."

"Yeah he told me he loved you…and I lost it cause I knew you were something special."

"Its fine. We aren't even dating anymore so It's water under the bridge."

"Yeah he told me you dumped him cause of Kitty. You know she means nothing to him right?"

"So he said."

"Mercedes he doesn't care about her. he really doesn't I know my cousin."

"Well that is in the past and right now all I see is life without my father and I hate that."

"So would it be horrible for me to come to the funeral. I know your dad didn't really like me but I wanna be there for you."

"I would like that. I would also like us to remain friends."

"Well I would like that too. You know I am getting married right?"

"So you finally set the date?"

"Yeah. She wanted to give it time to make sure I would still be there for her and our son. But the moment she gave lil Puck to me I knew I wanted to be with her forever."

"He must be so cute."

"Oh he is. The wedding is in three weeks. It would mean a lot if you would come."

"I would love to. Thank you for talking to me."

"You are welcome. You want a ride home?"

"No I would rather walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am sure. its not a big deal I need to clear my head too. But thanks."

"No problem. So I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Mercedes wiped the tears from her eyes. And got off the swing. Mercedes walked to the house and walked up to her room. Chad knocked on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Oh come in."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok…sorry I went crazy like that."

"Yeah you did kind of go crazy…but my mom had no right to say those things to you."

"Yeah but I shouldn't have attacked her. Do you hate me?"

"Never…I could never hate you no matter what you do."

"Even if I don't think I can go tomorrow."

"If you don't want to we will understand."

"Chad I think I am losing my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"Chad I saw daddy today. He was at the park with me."

"Mercedes dad is gone."

"He's dead Chad but not gone."

"Mercedes don't get so offensive. He was my dad too. Ok and I know you are upset but you can't keep blowing up like that."

"I'm sorry ok. I just don't know if I can do this."

"Well I will be there and so will Marcus. And Jenna and Tonya."

"And me."

Mercedes looked at the door and saw Finn.

"Finn…what are you doing here?"

"You needed me so I came."

"But I didn't ask you to come."

"I know but I figured you would need me here."

"Well thank you for coming."

"I will let you guys catch up. Meg is downstairs waiting for me anyways."

"Meg?"

"Well you have been gone a while did you think I wouldn't be dating?"

Chad walked out the door and Finn looked around the room.

"Somehow I knew it would look like this. So how are you holding up?"

"I'm ok I guess."

"I can't say I know what you are going through cause I don't but I am here for you."

"Thank you for that."

"Mercedes I have missed you these last few weeks…I think I am falling in love with you."

"What?"

"Yeah I think I am in love with you. I missed you and just couldn't help thinking about you. I know this is a bad time but I just thought I should let you know how I feel."

"I can't really say the same I mean I care about you but my emotions are like up in the air right now all I can feel is pain."

"I understand. I just. I have been holding this for a while now. You losing your father has shown me life is short. And well I want you to take all the time you need. But here."

He handed her a ring box. She opened it.

"Finn wow its beautiful."

"Mercedes I know we have only been dating a few weeks but I have been in love with you since I saw you on your 22nd birthday…I want you to marry me. When you're ready to answer let me know. Its no pressure and it can be a long engagement I just want you to know I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Finn."

"No don't. Just think on it. And right now I just want to sit back and listen to you talk or sit in silence."

"Can we just sit here?"

"Can I hold you?"

"Please."

He held her and she laid against him. She was happy to see Finn but a part of her longed for Sam.


	10. Chapter 10

"When you would talk to Percy and ask him what was the best part of his life he would smile and say his family. Percy loved his kids. Bragged about them all day everyday. Yes he was well off as he would say but even if he wasn't. Even if he didn't have a dime to his name as long as he had his family he didn't care. He had been my best friend for over thirty years. We went to High school together. He was my brother. He believed in my skills so much that he even invested in my Garage. He helped me so much and I owe him so much. I will always love him. For any of you who only recently met the man I feel sorry for you. For there was no other man in the world like him. Ima miss you buddy."

Jackson walked off the stage and Chad stood up.

"Thanks uncle Jack. Is there anyone else who would like to say anything?"

"I would."

Mercedes knew who it was before she even saw him. Sam stood up and walked to the stage. Finn held a tighter grip on Mercedes's hand. Mercedes held her breath as he walked pass. He looked so handsome in his black suit with a baby blue shirt and tie. And he smelled so very good.

"A lot of you may not know me and that is because I am not from around here. I recently met Mr. Jones in person and we had a few phone conversations. I am friends with Mercedes, Tonya and Jenna. I know what it feels like to lose a parent and I just want to let you all know that I am here for you. You're father and your uncle well he was a great man. Even from the few times we spoke I knew that. He loved you all and I am so sorry for you loss. Just remember he may be lost to the world but as long as you hold on to you faith…he wont be lost to you."

Sam walked down and placed his hand onto Mercedes's shoulder then walked away. Mercedes looked after him and saw he sat with Noah. Mercedes stood up with Chad and Marcus as they began the last viewing. Mercedes walked over to her dad and he didn't look real. It was him but it wasn't. She placed her hand on his and felt new tears form in her eyes.

She walked out the funeral home and over to her car. She didn't want it but Chad insisted she keep it. It was beautiful. Newly fixed and just perfect. A baby blue mustang Corvette. One that Mercedes had always begged her dad to get her. He was just so proud of her. Mercedes felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Hey."

"Sam hey."

"How are you holding up?"

"Well it could be worse I guess so I'm ok."

"You know I didn't mean to come uninvited its just I knew you could use all the support you could get."

She nodded. "Well thank you for coming…I liked what you said up there."

"Yeah well I meant it. I liked your dad and he seemed to like me."

She wiped her eyes. "How did you lose your mom?"

"She had cancer. On minute she was there the next she's gone. It was hard but I made it through."

"Did people walk over to you and say oh its gonna be ok?"

"Yeah and she's in a better place."

"How about are you ok dear?"

"I know I wanted to scream I just lost my mom what do you think."

Mercedes laughed softly for the first time in what seemed like forever. "I know and what about is there anything I can do for you."

"Yeah like you aren't hurt enough you need people reminding you of what you lost."

"I wanted to smack that lady who asked me. Honey do you know how long he would have had if you kept him on life support. Like I really wanted an answer to that question."

Sam shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah I know. I hit someone in their face…this man was in my face talking about I knew your mom. She was so this and that. If I could have had her I would have. I punched him in his face."

"I would have too."

"I am sorry about your dad you know that? Don't you?"

"Yeah I know…I want to thank you anyways…I haven't laughed in a while now."

"Well I am glad I could help bring a smile to your face."

"Well you did. I guess it's just nice to talk to someone who understands."

"Well I do…you wanna go somewhere and finish talking?"

"I do but they are doing the reading of the will and I have to be there but can we go after?"

"Sure…by the way I love your car."

"Yeah it was a gift from my dad."

"Well he did have good taste."

"Yeah. I am glad we can still be friends…you know after everything that happened."

"Yeah me too. I want you in my life and if I have to have you as a friend then I will."

"Thank you for that."

"So I will see you after your meeting?"

"Yeah…you can come if you want."

"No it's just for family."

"No its fine. We are having it at the house and it's not a big deal."

"Ok then…can I bum a ride?"

"Umm I'm not sure."

"What why?"

"Cause I haven't been able to drive this car."

"How did it get here?"

"Uncle Jack brought it by with his wife. I have the keys I just cant get in."

"Well let's go for it."

"What do you mean I cant? Its too hard."

"Come on you can do it. I will be with you. Come on what can it hurt?"

"What can it hurt? It hurt my dad."

"And that is why you need to do this. Come on look at this car its saying drive me, drive me."

"I shouldn't Finn should be coming out anytime soon."

"Finn…oh come on are you kidding me? Who cares this isn't about Finn this is about you. So lets go."

He hopped in the car and patted the driver's seat.

"Come on…its leather."

"Fine."

She jumped into the car.

"This is a great start. Now start the car."

"Ok."

Mercedes started the car and placed her seat belt. She placed the car in drive and eased out of the parking lot.

Sam glanced over to her. "You are doing great."

"I'm not so sure this was a good idea."

"Mercedes its fine. Look at you. You're driving your car. A car your dad gave you. You are taking the first step."

"And what is that first step?"

"Forgiveness."

Mercedes pulled the car to the curb and stopped. She looked at Sam.

"Forgiveness? What do I need to forgive my dad for?"

"Not your dad. You. I know you feel responsible. You were away from home…he was driving your car…but you are not responsible. You're just a victim of fate. You need to forgive yourself."

"How did you know?"

"When my mom died I went through it. I felt like I could have done something. Like it was somehow my fault. But I talked to someone and he told me that what I was feeling was normal and I should allow myself to be forgiven. So know that no one blames you. It wasn't your fault."

She hugged Sam and he hugged her back.

"Sam…why did you come?"

"Come? What do you mean?"

"To the funeral…here why did you come here?"

"Because you needed me. And no matter what happened between us I promised you I would be here for you."

Mercedes looked him in his eyes. She saw specks of tears in his eyes. They glistened in the sunlight. Sam leaned in and kissed her. She allowed him to. She pulled him close to her and allowed his tongue to part her lips. Sam held her tight as he felt his head spinning out of control. He missed her and he didn't realize how much until the kiss. Mercedes pulled away and stared in front of her. She knew he would try to kiss her but she didn't know she would allow him too.

"Sam I cant do this."

"Mercedes don't do this to me please."

"Sam we cant I have a boyfriend."

"And what does he do for you. Can he fill his kisses with as much passion as I can?"

"Sam you are amazing and you always do and say the right things. I fell in love with you. All I wanted was you. But when you hurt me so badly. You hurt me and I cant trust you. I don't know if I ever can."

"Mercedes I have changed. I'm not that guy. That was one mistake."

"Yeah one mistake that I walked in on. You said you wanted to be my friend and that would be great but that is all that I want to be."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to believe me."

He pulled her to him again and held her. she closed her eyes expecting him to kiss her. her heart started to race and her face flushed as she opened her eyes.

"You feel that Mercedes? Your pulse is racing just by being close to me."

She closed her eyes. She felt so content in his arms.

"Why wont you give me a chance to be what you need?"

She wanted to give in, but she stopped herself.

"Its time for us to get back to the house. Sam you are gonna go back to LA and I am gonna get what I need done here."

"Mercedes."

She shook her head and started the car and turned to her house. She parked in the driveway and saw Jenna on the stairs.

"Mercedes we were worried about you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am."

"Well I can see that. You're driving the car that's a good sign."

"Well my friend said it would help and it did."

"Your friend?"

"Sam and I are friends and I thank him for helping me through this. So is everyone in the house?"

"Yeah they are waiting for you."

Mercedes walked into the house and Jenna walked over to the car. Sam was still in the front seat.

"What happened?"

"Didn't she just tell you? We are friends. And I just made a complete ass of myself."

"Sam I told you she wasn't ready."

"Well I had to try. I am in love with her and I know she loves me too. I cant just let that go."

"Its not your choice. This is Mercedes's life and she has to do what is best for her."

"I know that. But Finn cant do for her what I can."

"Well Finn wasn't caught about to sleep with his ex. You were."

"I know and if I could take it back I would."

"Look I need to get inside. So are you coming or not?"

"Yeah I'm coming."

They walked into the house and went into the dining room where everyone was gathered. Sam saw Finn wrap his arm around Mercedes.

"Ok I am glad everyone could make it. This is your father's last will and testament. But I am not gonna read it. Your father being the man his is recently decided to make a video of it. So here it is."

He pushed play.

"Hey guys…well if you are watching this tape. I have passed away. Man I hope it's not for a long time. In which you guys wont see this tape. Ha anyways if you are watching this tape I can tell you what is going through your minds. Chad is sitting in the chair with his arms folder. Putting on that I'm the oldest and I don't get hurt face. Marcus is avoiding looking at this video because that is what he does when he is hurt avoids it until he can face it. And Mercedes you my dear are the most predictable. You're sitting there. Tears streaming down your face rocking back and forth. You three are the most important people to me and I love you. So enough with the chit chat lets get down to business. First off I would like to say I am sorry about the divorce. Diane and I just couldn't make it work. While I got more into the church she pulled away."

The DVD was paused and Chad looked at Diane.

"The divorce? You guys were getting a divorce?"

"We have been divorced for about a month now. You father wanted to tell you all together so the week you guys were going to California I was going to move out."

"I can't believe this. Is there anything else we should know?"

She sighed. "The only way you are going to know that is if you finish the video."

They pushed play.

"But we are going to remain friends. Now lets get on to the big things. To my children and I am including my two beautiful nieces in this. I leave you each a percentage of the all my stores. You will each receive twenty percent. Now in receiving a part of the stores you are entitled to your opinion however the stores at my request will be ran by Chad and someday Marcus as well. My girls I know you and you never had the heart to run a store.

Jenna you get your degree and become the best Lawyer the world has ever seen and Tonya girl when you become a College professor and then senator I know you are gonna make a huge difference. And Mercedes we all know that you are gonna make one heck of a Doctor. But here I go getting off track. I leave the house and cars except for Diane's BMW to you kids. To do with what you will. I only hope one of you use it to let your family grow up in. To my Baby Sis, one of the people I go to in times of need. I leave you my half of our inheritance. I know you don't need it so I am leaving it up to you to put it to good use.

To my God Children Kyle, Abby and Laney I leave you with the auto parts store I recently started with the help of your father. I know when you are older it will be running so smoothly that you can just sit back and rack in the cash. (As my children used to say.)

To Jackson, I leave you my baseball card collection. We started it together when we were fourteen and look at it now. I am also making you sole owner of the garage. You no longer answer to anyone but yourself. In the safe you will find all the necessary papers needed for you and you will be sole owner of all the investments. Take care of your wonderful family. And please look after mine as well. Remember that promise we made. You take care of mines and I will take care of yours. Everything thing else will be divided equally between my children. All the stocks and bonds. As for you Diane I am still very angry and I know that's not right and I will pray that I over come that anger.

You will still have money from when we settled out of court so to you I leave all your belongings I also leave you a house I purchased in your name. And the money I started for you in your separate bank account. As per to our agreement you will receive that set amount every month. And lastly I want to leave you with these thoughts. Chad settle down and get married. Start your family. Don't wait until it's too late. You are like me in so many ways. You are so focused on work I'm afraid you are gonna miss out. Oh and if you are still with Meg well I like her. And if not well you have always had great taste in women. Marcus my baby boy, first listen to Chad he knows what he is talking about. I know you will be fine because you are the most levelheaded young man I know. Even more so than Chad was at that age. Keep your dreams a reality. You will never know when your dream will be someone else's use your money wisely and don't blow it because you can. Finish school and get your degree and if you are up to it. Help Chad. And if not don't feel like you have to follow in our steps. Chad found out he wanted to run the record store on his own and I want you to do that too. And last but not least my ladybug. You I worry about most of all because I couldn't give you what you really needed…which was a loving mother. But I did get a chance to give you what you wanted when someone brought it to my attention you really wanted it. A piece of your mother. I lied to you and I am sorry. Your mother wasn't buried with her chain I just couldn't see it on you. I just couldn't let it go. So I told you she had it. She gave it to you the night she went into labor. When I lost her I thought I'll give it to you when the time was right. When Sam called me and asked me where I got your mothers from I knew it was the right time to give it to you. I hope that even now as you are watching this you remember what I told you when I came to see you.

This was something special I gave your mother when I knew I was in love with her. And even though our paths were never meant as more than friends you were proof that a man can love someone and be in love with someone else. You just take care of that necklace. And you take care of yourself. I was scared to let you go but I see it was what was best for you. You are my ladybug and always will be. And if you are still with Sam well he is one lucky man. And if not well any man who wins your heart will have a true prize.

You have something special in you and I am so blessed to be your father. I am the luckiest man on earth because I have some of the greatest kids in the world. And yes that includes my wonderful nieces and Godchildren. My lawyer will handle any other concerns. Please just know, that I love you with every ounce of my body. And I may be gone from this earth but I will always be with you. Now I better go before I start crying more. I love you Chadze, Ladybug and Duke."

The recording stops and everyone sits in silence. The lawyer stepped up.

"These are the random papers your dad had put in your names. And this is for Mercedes. It was among your dad's possessions. He was to give it to you on your wedding day. But seeing how he can't. It was from your mother."


	11. Chapter 11

Mercedes glanced at the letter before running from the table and to her room. Chad grabbed the letter and followed her to her room.

"Mercedes you left this downstairs."

"I don't want it."

"Mercedes you know you do…it was from your mother."

"And I don't want it. Its all her fault."

"What how is it her fault."

"If she wouldn't have had me then she would be alive and so would daddy. He was driving my car. Getting it fixed for me. He gave Sam my mother's necklace. Her real one. The one I never knew he had. Just to make me happy. And what did I do for him huh. I killed him."

"No Mercedes you saved him. After you left we all got back into the church. Well all but mom. Dad did what he did because he wanted to be better for you. He knew how much you wanted to go to school with Jenna and Tonya and he let you because he knew you would do great things. Dad was so proud of you. He was proud of us all. And you should know that. Dad got saved again. We all did. And now we are more into it than ever because of you. You set that example. So read the letter ok. And if you don't wanna keep it well we will burn it. Now I am heading down stairs ok. Love you."

Mercedes jumped off her bed and hugged her brother.

"You are the best big brother ever I love you too."

"Well you're a cool little sister…well most of the time."

Chad walked down the stairs and Mercedes held the letter in her hands. She opened it up and began to read it.

"Dear my little girl. If you are reading this then I did not make it. I knew the risks in having you but to me they were worth it. I knew you were gonna be a special woman ever since I felt you kick. I know you're beautiful and smart and have your daddy's features. I didn't mean to come between him and Diane. It just happened. Your dad was mad at Diane they weren't working out and I was there for him only as a friend but I couldn't hide my feelings and neither could he.

When I found out I was pregnant. I had been diagnosed with breast cancer for a month. I knew having you could make me lose my life. But I believe everything happens for a reason. I believe the Lord wants you here. So who am I to mess with his plan? So I refused Chemotherapy and focused on you. You never get over your first love. You can mask the feelings but in the end love is love. Not like. Not lust just love. I had to learn that the hard way. Please live your life to the fullest. Always trust your heart. And listen to your father. He knows something about life. Please don't be mad at me for making the decision you over me.

So here are few things that I want to pass down to you. Don't ever let anyone stop you from making your dreams come true. Your dad use to tell me "make your dreams a reality." I would laugh and say you're my reality. Your father was my dream. When you find love keep it. It may be hard and it may hurt like hell sometimes but no one said it would be easy. The Lord says that the three things we need are faith love and hope. But the most important one of these three is love. You can find that in 1st Corinthians chapter 13. That whole chapter is dedicated to love.

So love hard and live long. That's my motto and I am sticking to it. And remember you can love anyone. But you can't be in love with everyone. And don't be sad when you lose someone you love. You're just giving someone else an angel. I may be gone. But I will be with you forever. I love you sweetie. My little baby girl.

Love you always and forever Mercedes Michelle Brooks.

P.S. inside this letter is a gift for you. Your dad will give these to you when he feels you are ready. It's my engagement ring from your father. He gave it to me as a promise to marry me when the time was right. And that is all I needed. So until that time came I wore it on a chain. As a reminder of the love we shared. To everyone else it's a promise ring but to me. It's a symbol of the love two people shared. Just like you are."

Mercedes placed the letter on the bed then grabbed her diary and a pencil and wrote in it for the first time in years. She had so many thoughts she just had to get out.

"I have the most amazing parents ever. I just read a letter my mother wrote me. She gave her life so I could live. She gave birth to me knowing she might not make it. She loved my father and he wanted to marry her. And even though it didn't work out he still loved her. After reading the letter I realize that I have a lot in common with my mom. I feel like the piece of me that was missing was finally filled. While I miss them. I am glad they are finally together."

Mercedes place the diary on the floor then took the necklace from around her neck and held it to her heart along with her stuffed bear. She sat on the floor her back against the bed holding the gift from her mom and the one from her dad and cried to herself for a long time.

* * *

As Mercedes vacuumed the living room she felt her phone vibrate. She turned off the vacuum and her MP3 player and answered her phone.

"Hello."

"Hey baby how are you?"

"Hey Finn, I'm fine. How is work going?"

"Great. I miss you though…I wish you were here."

"I do too but I can't go back there. I am needed here."

"Yes you are. Maybe I should have stayed a little while longer."

"Finn you needed to take that case and I told you I am fine. I can't want to see you."

"And I can't wait to see you either. So I heard Jenna and Tonya are moving down there."

"Yeah they figured they can study anywhere and since they are part owners of the stores they want to be around. But I know its because they want to be here for me and my brothers."

"That's great."

"It is. They are moving into the house. We all wanted to stay together as long as we could. So Chad will stay in the garage and I will be in the house with Marcus and Jenna and Tonya."

"I am so proud of you. You have done a complete turn around. We thought you were gonna take a while to get back on your feet."

"Yeah I know but I am here and I am ready for life. Reading that letter from my mom just brought me back."

"So how are the boys doing?"

"Good. We are still sad but dad wouldn't want us to stop living life just because he's gone. Chad asked Megan to marry him. And she said yes. They are so cute together. And Marcus is getting ready for his senior year so we are getting him a car. Not a brand new one but one he will like."

"Wow your dad would be proud of you."

"Yeah can you hold on please someone is on the other line…Hello?"

"Mercedes?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Quinn…um I know we this is last minute and we don't really know each other so well. I mean we do but we don't well I need you. My cousin was supposed to be in my wedding and she went into labor this morning. My wedding is in six days and I have no maid of honor. We have six guys and five girls and we can't take one guy out because they are all so excited bout being in this wedding…can you do it please?"

"What? Me what are you talking about?"

"Can you be one of my brides maids? I need you to. Please Noah suggested you would be a great addition and I agree. After all we have been through and you being so nice to me please I need your help."

"But I don't have a dress. I'm a mess over here."

"We will take care of it all please can you do it."

"I guess so, if you really want me too."

"Great can you come over now?"

"Um sure. I guess so."

"Great see ya."

"Finn."

"Yeah babe."

"I gotta go. That was Quinn you know Noah's wife to be. She wants me to be in her wedding. Apparently her cousin went into labor."

"So why does she want you?"

"I dunno I guess cause Noah and I cleared the air. And we have become kinda friends recently. I told her I would."

"What? You will?"

"Yeah what can it hurt right?"

"But isn't he Sam's cousin?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well he's still in love with you."

"Finn are you still scared that he is gonna take me from you?"

"No. Not really. I guess I'm just scared that you aren't over him."

"Finn who's ring am I wearing?"

"Mines."

"And who did I say yes too?"

"Me."

"If I wanted to be with him I would have."

"But he kissed you."

"Yeah so what he wont do it again if he knows what is good for him."

"Ok."

"So are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"So I am about to head over there. I will call you later?"

"Sure. Please do...I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

Mercedes hung up the phone and grabbed her bag. She would have to finish cleaning later. She decided to walk to Noah's since it was a nice day. When she arrived she saw about ten cars around the house and was glad she walked. She knocked on the door and Quinn answered.

"Oh my I am so glad you are here. We have so much to do and so little time. Please come on in so we can measure you. Oh you are gonna look so cute in pink."

"Pink?"

"The color of the dress. Now Kitty is gonna measure you and we will fix the dress to fit you."

"Kitty?"

"Hi you must be Mercedes oh Quinn has told me all about you. You know its funny my boyfriend used to talk to a girl named Mercedes but she was kinda crazy. She stalked him."

Mercedes smirked. "Really."

"Yeah. He said she would follow him around. And this one time we were getting it on in his room and she comes busting in like a psycho. I never really got a look at her or I would have hurt her. But she is all the way in Atlanta so I don't have to worry bout her messing with Sam here."

"Sam?"

"Yeah he is sexy as hell and rich! I hit the jackpot with him."

"You're that Kitty?"

"What Kitty?"

"You know what never mind."

"Yeah ok. Anyways I'm hoping he hurries up and asks me to marry him so we can start planning our wedding."

Mercedes couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I bet."

"And what does that mean."

"Nothing."

"No it sounds like something to me."

"Kitty you really don't wanna start with me."

"Oh and why not?"

"Oh I'll tell you why not. Your boyfriend is a liar. And as far as I am concerned you're a dummy. He told you I was stalking him. He was dating me. We were together for six months. He fell in love with me. And when I walked into his room and caught you two it was because we had just got off a date. But I will tell you one thing dumping him was one of the smartest things I could ever do. So now that we got that clear you can either fix the dress or I can leave cause I don't need this."


	12. Chapter 12

Sam grabbed the tuxes and waited while Noah paid the man. He followed Noah to the car wishing that he could see Mercedes. He shook off his thought and turned towards Noah.

"So your house is wedding central huh?"

"Yeah the girls are going crazy so we drop off the tux's and leave ok?"

"Yeah…hey did you ever find someone to walk down the isle with James?"

"Yeah Quinn called her this morning."

"So who is the unlucky girl to get stuck with James?"

"Mercedes."

"Mercedes? Mercedes who?"

"How many Mercedes's do you think I know?"

"I'm hoping two. Why is she in your wedding? You cheated on her with Quinn that's like a slap in the face."

"Because we put the past behind us and we needed a bridesmaid."

"But do you realize you have Kitty and Mercedes in the same room?"

"So what. We are all grown here and Mercedes has a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend. I asked her cause you told me you were over her."

"Well I lied ok. I'm not over her. I only agreed to date Kitty again because if I couldn't have Mercedes I would settle for Kitty."

"Oh that is so romantic. I hope I can be there when you say that to her."

"I'm serious here. If Mercedes finds out I am still dating Kitty she will never forgive me."

"Well then you better think of something quick."

* * *

Mercedes got off the step stool and looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit she looked beautiful. The dress was light pink. Form fitting. With a little train in the back.

Quinn smiled. "You look amazing. Kitty I must say you can work miracles. No one would know that was a maternity dress."

"Yeah well with Mercedes's well I guess you can call the lumps, curves I didn't have to do too much to it."

Mercedes pulled the dress off from over her head and began to get dressed.

"And what does that mean."

"It just means you could stand to lose a few pounds."

"Oh is that right? Well Sam didn't have a problem with my curves."

"Yeah like I believe that. He doesn't go for fat girls."

"Oh ima show you a fat girl."

Quinn stood between them. "Girls stop fighting."

"You need to get your girl Quinn. I can't with her right now."

"You can't because you are just jealous. He has me and I am more than enough woman for him."

"Ha you wish you could never be as good for him as I am. And if it wasn't for you being such a slut we would still be together."

"Yeah well he's with me and we are gonna be married and there is nothing you can do about it. You fat pig."

"You stupid bitch. Nothing I can do? That's why Sam calls me every day and tells me he still loves me right because he is so happy with you."

Sam and Noah walked into the house and saw Quinn holding Mercedes back and shelly holding Kitty back.

"I don't know why you're even here we all know you cant hold on to a man. Quinn stole Noah from you and Sam is with me. Your own father died from embarrassment but then again why wouldn't he if any man had you for a daughter they would."

"Oh I'm gonna kick your ass now."

Mercedes lunged for Kitty and they fell to the floor. She punched her in her mouth and her eye. Sam grabbed her and pulled her away from Kitty.

"Mercedes calm down."

"You don't know me little girl I will hurt you. Keep running your mouth."

"Mercedes stop it."

"No you get off of me. You're a liar. I was stalking you. That's what you told her. Why didn't you tell her the truth maybe cause you don't know what the truth is?"

Sam shook his head. "Mercedes. It just came out. I didn't even say it I just agreed to it. I'm sorry."

"Baby don't apologize to her."

Sam cut his eyes at her. "Kitty you stay out of this you had no right to say any of those things to her."

"What. So its true?"

Mercedes turned away as Kitty folded her arms in a pout. Ignoring Kitty, Sam walked over to Mercedes. "Mercedes please just hear me out."

"No I don't think I want to. Quinn I am so sorry about this but maybe this wasn't a good idea."

Quinn sighed "No it was. Let me just clear something up here. First of all Mercedes is a beautiful person ok. Inside and out. Noah didn't cheat on her with me. He cheated on me with her. We were dating on and off before he met Mercedes. But even if it was the other way around we both got played. But being the kind person she is. She accepted our apology and we moved on. Now Kitty you had no right bringing her father into this. And that busted lip you got is well deserved. Now I have a wedding to get ready for and no time to find another bridesmaid. So baby you help me take Kitty in the kitchen so we can fix her face and Sam you fix this. You can use the guest room up stairs. But you fix this now. And Mercedes please just hear him out."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and followed Sam up stairs. He opened the door and she walked into it. She sat on the bed and Sam looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

"That you are."

"Look things got out of control down there no one told you to hit her."

"Oh she had that coming and you know it."

"So was it out of anger or jealousy?"

"What?"

"Tell me the truth. Because the Mercedes I know wouldn't fight with some girl over a guy. You would go strait for the guy. Unless you are really in love with this guy and it just drives you crazy to see him with someone else."

"Oh get over yourself. It has nothing to do with you."

"So it doesn't bother you that I am dating Kitty."

"Nope."

"And that we are in love?"

"Not at all."

"And that we are getting married?"

"You're what?"

"Yeah I just decided I want to marry her."

"Well if that is what you want…are you crazy you don't love her. You cant. Not if you keep calling me telling me you still love me."

"So you are jealous."

"Fine so what if I am."

Sam grinned widely. "So what if you are? That means you still care about me."

"Well yeah I do but that doesn't mean I trust you and after seeing the kinda girls you mess with I don't wanna be around you."

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That you still cared. Come here."

He opened his arms and she got up and walked to him. She had a smile on her face. He went to hug her and she punched him in his face.

"There now you and that bitch have matching lips. Are you stupid or something? Why would I hug you?"

"Mercedes come on."

"No you come on Sam. You cheated on me. And after telling me she meant nothing to you and calling me everyday leaving me messages saying you still love me your are still dating her. Do you really think I would be hugging you and wanting to kiss you?"

"Why wont you?"

Mercedes sat on the chair and frowned. Sam stepped in front of her.

"Is it because of Finn."

"That's part of it."

"Come on what does he do for you? He's so boring."

"No he's not. He is sweet and cute and funny and I know I can trust him. He wont hurt me like you and I can count on him."

"So why isn't he here? Why is he letting you go through your fathers death alone while he takes cases?"

"Because I told him too!"

"if he was any kinda man he would be here with you."

"Sam I am not a little girl I don't need someone taking care of me. I can handle things myself."

"I love you."

"We are done here."

Mercedes walked to the door but Sam pulled her to him.

"Let me go."

"No."

He caressed her face and pulled her lips to his. She kissed him back. After a minute she pulled away from him. She backed to the door and Sam moved closer to her.

"You feel that? You feel your heart pounding? You lips quivering? Your legs shaking. All from one kiss…you cant tell me he makes you feel like I do."

"He doesn't. But he also doesn't hurt me. I know if I made a surprise visit up to see him he wont be having sex with some girl. Sam we have a ton of chemistry I cant deny that…we have so much fun together and you make me smile…I think you are so sexy and cute and fun…your charming and I cant deny that. I cant pretend that I didn't fall in love with you while we were together, but I cant trust you and that is what a relationship is based on trust."

"You can trust me. nothing happened with Kitty."

"Really? So why are talking to Kitty about marriage?"

"I wasn't she was. But you know at least I don't have to fight to make her happy."

"You and Kitty deserve each other."

Mercedes pulled herself away from him but he held her tight.

"No that is not how this is gonna go. Mercedes I love you and you are not leaving this room until you and I are together."

"Sam let me go."

"Mercedes please I'm sorry. Look I'm down on my knees."

He got down on his knees and grabbed her to him. He hugged her waist.

"Mercedes I am lost without you. It hurts so much cause I love you and yet I cant be with you. I dream about you every night. I call you just to hear your voice on your voicemail. I came here this summer just so we could be in the same city. I love you I really do. If I didn't I wouldn't have sucked it up and called your father to get you that chain. If I didn't I wouldn't have made it to your dads funeral. If I didn't I wouldn't have said what I did or got you back behind the wheel of a car. I pushed you cause I knew you needed it. I love you doesn't that count for anything?"

"It does. But it's not enough. I know you did all those things for me and you have no idea how much that means to me. But you doing those things doesn't take away from the here and now."

"Baby please. I need you. If I didn't I would have gave up months ago."

Mercedes felt tears come to her eyes as she noticed the glisten in his.

"If I didn't want you…if I thought that you were better off with out me I would walk away. Don't leave me like this. Please what do I have to do? I am here now begging you crying for you to forgive me. To be mines again."

"Sam…I cant…things are going great with Finn…I'm not gonna ruin them…not to be hurt again by you."

She pulled away.

"He's not right for you…even your father knew it."

"What?"

"Why do you think he gave me the necklace?"

"Because you asked."

"No because he knew I was the real thing."

"I bet he didn't know you cheated on me."

"He did cause I told him what happened."

"Oh its so convenient that I cant ask him."

"I did and he told me about how he felt about your mom. How he loved her but couldn't be with her. He told me to be there for you. He said you would come around."

"Well he was wrong."

She walked to the door and opened it.

"Mercedes no! you're not leaving."

Sam jumped to the door and slammed it shut. Mercedes backed away.

"Sam stop it open the door."

"No. You're not leavening you're not walking out that door."

"Sam let me go."

"I cant. I can't let you go it hurts too much to be without you. Mercedes I don't want to live without you."

"Sam get a grip. Look at you. Crying holding me here against my will."

"Look me in my eyes and tell me that you don't love me. Tell me that you can't see us having a future."

"Sam I love you so much. But I can't see us having a future…because Finn asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"What?"

She took the ring out of her pocket and put it on.

"I cant be with you because I am gonna marry Finn."

"Tell me that's a lie. Tell me that you are not going to marry Finn."

"I cant."

"Baby no you cant."

"Sam you got to move on and let me go. I have a chance to be happy…I have to take it."

"But with Finn? Can he really make you happy?"

"Sam you said you wanted to be friends so why cant we?"

"Because you cant be friends with someone you're in love with."

"Sam. I don't want to completely lose you from my life. I want you to be my friend. I want to be able to talk to you."

"Well I want you to marry me not Finn looks like we both won't have what we want."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Yeah and I am sorry you think Finn will make you happy."

"I should go."

"Whatever. Go do you."

"Sam Please."

"Please what? Why don't you just get the hell out my face?"

"Sam I never wanted to hurt you like this."

Sam walked out the room.

"Sam please."

He ran down the stairs. Mercedes was tempted to go after him, but she stayed at the top of the stair with tears in her eyes. She sat down and placed her hands over her face. Quinn walked up the stairs and sat next to her.

"Are you ok?"

"What is wrong with me? I love him don't I?"

"Only you can answer that."

"I do love him. I just don't want to be hurt any more. That's why I said yes to Finn I know he wont hurt me."

"Mercedes what about me? Noah was a jerk but I took the time to be with him because I love him. And now look at us…we are getting married."

"My mom wrote me a letter while she was pregnant that got me thinking. She said that you can love everyone but you can't be in love with everyone. She said you can try to mask the feelings but in the end love is love. Not like or lust just love."

"So why hide your feelings?"

"For the same reason you walked away from Noah at first. You were afraid that Noah would hurt you more. But you took a chance at love."

"And so can you."

Mercedes heard a crash and then heard Kitty screaming. She and Quinn ran down the stairs and out the door. She saw Sam's car crushed against a pole. She ran over to him without thinking.

"Sam? Sam?"

She pulled against the car door but it was stuck she looked at Noah.

"Help open this door."

She began to kick at the door.

"Stand back."

She moved as he kicked opened the glass then pulled the door open. Sam fell to the ground blood streaming down his face.

"Sam. Oh my God Sam!"

Noah pulled the phone out his pocket and called 911. Mercedes bent down and listened to his chest. He was still breathing.

"Sam can you hear me?"

Kitty and Quinn walked over to them.

"What happened…what did you do?"

Kitty started towards Mercedes but Noah held her back. Mercedes looked at them.

"Don't move him I need you all to stay back."

"Mercedes what happened in the room?"

"We were talking and I told him that Finn asked me to marry him. And that I said yes. Then he walked out the room I was gonna follow him but I figured he needed to be alone then I heard the crash like you all. I don't know what he was thinking."

Kitty stepped back.

"Is he ok? Someone do something."

"We gotta get him to the hospital."

"The ambulance is on their way."

"That's not good enough."

Mercedes bent back down to him.

"Look he's still breathing. And no it's not shallow. That is a good sign."

"Who are you doctor Quinn medicine woman?"

Noah turned to her. "Kitty shut up Mercedes is in med school."

Mercedes sighed. "Anyways sometimes blood makes it worse than it is. So I need a couple washcloths. Damp with warm water."

Mercedes looked at Quinn as she ran to get it.

"White ones not a colored one. And some gloves if you have them."

"Ok."

"Noah do you have a peroxide?"

"Yeah we do."

"Can you grab me some with paper towels please Noah."

"Yeah."

Noah ran to the house. Mercedes looked at the others.

"I need you to block off this area."

"Why?"

"Because we are in the middle of the street. That's why now do it."

Kitty followed a few others as Quinn walked over to her with the washcloth and plastic gloves, followed by Noah with the peroxide.

"Thank you. Ok I am gonna wipe around the wound on his head first…to clear it up a little bit. So I can get a better look at it."

She wiped along his face and saw the wound. It was deep. She took the peroxide and put it onto the paper towel. She gently wiped the wound.

"It looks like he may need fifteen maybe twenty stitches could be more."

She sat back wiped her forehead with her forearm then looked at his arms.

"Just a few scrapes and bruises on his arms and his chest."

She looked to his legs and saw a gash. She grabbed one of the washcloths and wiped around it.

"It doesn't look broken just deeply cut."

They heard sirens and Kitty ran out the way. As they exited the ambulance Mercedes looked at them while taking the gloves off.

"Guys you have a male 28 years old. Contusion to his head the wound is deep but clean. Bruising on both arms. Maybe a couple bruised ribs caused by the airbag. I didn't wanna touch them. He has a deep gash on his upper right thigh. We don't know what caused him to hit the pole but when we tried to open the door he fell out and hasn't regained consciousness, we haven't moved him."

"Thank you. So your premed?"

"About to start my internship. How did you know?"

"We can always tell."

They looked him over.

"You did a good job. That makes our job a lot easier. Lets get him out of here."

They placed him on the gurney and everyone followed them to the ambulance.

"Mercedes you can ride with us if you want."

"No I think I am just gonna go home."

"But Mercedes."

"Quinn its fine…Noah what would cause him to just lose control like that?"

"I don't know but I hope they can find out."

"I should go."

"Mercedes…you did nothing wrong."

"I am going home I will see you guys later."

Mercedes walked out the door and felt tears run down her face and she walked home. Kitty walked after her.

"Mercedes."

"What?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For what you did."

"I didn't do anything. I just stopped everyone from panicking."

"Well thanks anyways."

Kitty ran back the car and Mercedes watched as they drove off in the ambulance. Mercedes walked to the house and Jenna was on the porch.

"Mercedes where have you been?"

"Sam is on his way to the hospital. You're his best friend so you should be there."

"Mercedes what are you talking about?"

Mercedes felt the tears as they ran down her face. Jenna held her.

"Mercedes what's wrong, what happened."

"I don't know. He begged me got on his knees crying for me to be with him. And I said no that I was with Finn and we were going to get married. He ran out the house. I wanted to stop him go after him but I just stood on the steps. He rammed his car into a pole. A pole Jenna. He wouldn't wake up."

"Ohmigosh is he ok? Mercedes is he…is he dead?"

"No. I cleaned his wounds. He has a bad cut on his head and his thigh. Bruises on his arms and chest. Jenna I thought for a second I almost lost him today I love him so much and if he would have died I don't know what I would have done."

"Mercedes well lets go see him."

"No. I cant."

She began to cry harder.

"Mercedes come on its ok."

"I was hurt. And I didn't want him to hurt me again. I let fear keep me from being happy."

"Mercedes there are something's you don't know about Sam. He is a sweet and kind man. And yeah he is gorgeous but he also has heart problems. It happened when his mom died. They found out. Stress or heartaches cause him to black out at times. "

"Jenna I."

"No Mercedes you come on with me ok. We are gonna go see him."

Jenna pulled her to the car and they drove to the hospital. Mercedes stopped at the entrance.

"Jenna I cant."

"Yes you can."

"No I cant."

"Mercedes."


	13. Chapter 13

Sam awoke and smiled as he saw Mercedes sitting next to him.

"I was hoping you would come in here."

She moved to the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. I am glad you are here."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"For what."

"Coming onto you…wanting you to choose me. Your happy now and I should have understood that."

"Look."

She held up her finger.

"There is no ring so there is really no need to apologize."

"No ring? What happened?"

"Finn is here…he said he couldn't be with me because even though my words say I want him apparently my eyes tell a different story. At first I was hurt but after sitting here for a few hours I think I understand."

"What do you understand?"

"First tell me…what do my eyes tell you?"

She looked at him and he smiled.

"I don't know I think I need a closer look."`

He pulled her down to him.

"Oh I see it now."

"What do you see?"

"I see a beautiful woman who has nothing but love for me."

He pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him back then pulled away.

"Sam there are a hundred reasons why we shouldn't do this."

"When I look at you none of that seems to matter…I love you I want you and I need you."

"But what bout."

"Will you stop thinking…and just kiss me."

She bent down to him and kissed him.

"Sam. How are you feeling?

Sam looked at the doctor and Blinked.

"Dr. Collins I'm ok."

"Well everything seems to be ok. The cuts and bruising should heal in a few weeks and all your blood work came back negative, which is a positive thing. Because of your history we want to run a few more test… I doubt we are going to find anything seeing how your EKG is fine. If everything remains fine you will be released in tomorrow."

"Oh ok that's good."

"Well you have some guests here so I will show them in."

Dr. Collins walked out and Noah walked in followed by Quinn, Kitty and Jenna.

Noah walked closer. "Hey Sam how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok."

"They said you blacked out."

"That's what they told me but I don't even remember getting in the car."

Jenna sighed. "Mercedes said you were upset."

"Yeah. Where is she?"

Jenna sat in the chair next to him.

"She came up here but all she saw was her dad and she couldn't make it through the door."

"I understand. The doctor said she helped me."

Kitty held his hand.

"She did a good job. She calmed us down. Used washcloths to clean you up. I may not really like her but I think she is gonna be a good doctor."

"I wish she was here?"

"Why?"

"Kitty I have to be honest with you…I care about you I do we have a good time but I am in love with Mercedes and I cant help that."

"I should go."

"Kitty."

"No Sam. I have been fooling myself. Thinking you would fall back in love with me. But I knew you were in love with her. I'm sorry I made such a mess of things. I hope you two can work things out."

Kitty walked out the door. Noah looked at Sam.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am ok."

Dr. Collins walked back into the room.

"Ok everyone out we have a few more test to run. You can come back later."

They walked out the room and Jenna sees Kitty sitting on the chair. She walked over to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Am I ok? Hmmm let me see I look like a fool. Sam dumped me for your cousin."

"I know and I am sorry."

"You're sorry? You could have warned me."

"Warn you? About what?"

"Mercedes…how could you let her move in on him?"

"How could I? How could you break his heart? Sam is my friend and you and I were friends because of him. You dumped him on his birthday. I told you how wonderful Sam was. And I warned you that he would bounce back. And he did. He fell in love with Mercedes and she fell in love with him. And I'm just going to put it out there. You had no right to show up when you did."

"You are the one who told me that he was getting serious with Mercedes."

"Yeah I did only because I wanted you to finally move on. You called me every week begging me to help you. That you were tired of meaningless relationships and you wanted him. And you couldn't understand why he wouldn't take your calls and I said he was about to celebrate his six month anniversary. I did not tell you to show up and seduce him. I thought you would get the hint."

"I couldn't lose him."

"So instead you hurt him and Mercedes?"

"Jenna I wasn't thinking. I followed them. The whole day."

"You what?"

Kitty began to cry.

"They were so happy. And I knew he loved her. I had to do something so I waited till he walked back to his room and I tried to give him what I thought he wanted."

"I can't believe you would do that. How could you? I thought you just wanted to get back with him…how could you follow them. You have some issues that I think you need to get help for."

"Jenna."

"No don't Jenna me…I had no idea you could be so cold. You broke my cousins heart. And for what to try and get back a man who you dumped."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you owe an apology too."

"You must understand I love him."

"But he doesn't love you."

Jenna got up and walked away.

* * *

Mercedes sat in the living room looking at her internship application. She stopped and looked at the ring on her finger. Tonya walked down the stairs and smiled at her.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Thinking about the wedding and stuff and going over this application for the internship as the hospital. I don't know if I can do it."

"Mercedes come on you are ready. I know you are gonna be a great doctor."

"I'm not talking about the internship. I'm talking about Finn."

"What?"

"I love Finn but I'm not in love with him."

"I knew that."

"You did?"

"Yeah. You just aren't as happy with Finn as you were with Sam. And to be completely honest with you he isn't as happy either."

"He's not?"

"Look he was in a relationship with this girl and he and Sam fought over her. Finn won her from Sam but in the end they both lost. Finn asked you out because he knew Sam was into you. And he does love you but he's just not in love with you."

"Are you telling me that he used me to get back at Sam?"

"Look Finn is my friend and he has been for a long time. But he was wrong. He did think it was because he loved you but it wasn't."

"Wow."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am. But I don't understand why you are telling me?"

"Because I know you're in love with Sam. You need to go see him. He's out the hospital."

"I know. But I don't want to see him until the wedding tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I just don't think I can be with someone like him. I can't trust him and I think I just want to be by myself."

"What are you gonna do about Finn?"

"If neither of us want to be in a relationship so why stay?"

"I don't know."

"He's coming up here tomorrow so I am gonna talk to him and let him know where I stand and see what he has to say."

* * *

Mercedes walked into the hospital. She walked to the front desk.

"Hi can I help you."

"Yes I am looking for Dr. Collins."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes I do."

"Ok she is on the third floor. You are gonna need a visitor badge."

"Thank you."

She took the badge and walked up to the third floor. Mercedes stopped. She saw visions of her dad in his bed.

"Daddy." Came out in a small whisper.

"Hi you must be Mercedes."

Mercedes turned to see a tall woman looking at her.

"How did you know?"

"Just a wild guess. I am Dr. Collins and I will be handling your interview today."

"Oh wow ok."

"So come on and follow me into the office."

Mercedes followed her.

"So I heard you were top of your class."

"I was in the top five here and top ten at the Emory."

"That is very impressive. I heard you patched up Sam Evans at the scene."

"I cleaned his wound."

"You did more than that. The paramedics stated you did a pretty good job."

"Well thank you."

"So why do you want this internship?"

"The most obvious reason would be because I want to be a doctor. I finished my requirements and I am ready to get back in truth is I owe it to myself. I lost my dad recently and he always believed in me. I love helping people and it's my dream job. Working in a hospital. Helping people to overcome sickness. And for those who don't make it. I know how to help their family. And I know this internship a tight race I just really want this."

"You are a very impressive woman. I don't know many young women who show as much determination."

"I have been trying so hard to finish but things just keep getting in my way."

"It took me 10 years to finish my medical degree. But I never gave up."

Dr. Collins grabbed a piece of paper.

"And this is impressive as well."

She handed it to Mercedes.

"The best thing about Mercedes is she doesn't give up. She has encouraged every one to be better. Even after she lost her father she was more determined to finish school. She is a hard worker and she will welcome challenge."

"Who wrote this?"

"Sam Evans. I am his doctor here. Since he spends a lot of time here and in LA."

"Wow he wrote this."

"Yes and I can see why. He was right about you."

"Thank you."

"So you know it's 40 hours a week?"

"Yes."

"And the biggie…you will have to consider doing your residency here."

"Yes. And I get that…you don't want to teach your students then to have them leave you and go somewhere else."

"Of course. Well I have everything I need. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Thank you for meeting with me."

"No thank you. I shouldn't say this but I think you would be a breath of fresh air in this place and if I have any say in this it you would be a great addition to this place."

"Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14

"Knock knock."

Mercedes looked out the door and saw Finn.

"Finn hey."

"Quinn told me I could find you in here."

She nodded. "Yeah."

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks…it's pink but its ok."

"So how are you doing?"

"I'm ok…I think we need to talk though."

"Yeah I kinda figured that."

"I talked to Tonya."

"Yeah she talked to me too. I'm sorry."

Mercedes sighed. "Don't be. I just think we both wanted something to work that just isn't going too."

"I know."

"But what I don't get it why you asked me to marry you? I don't get it."

"Because I did want to marry you but the more I thought about the more I realized you really aren't in love with me. And as much as I wanted to be I really am not in love with you."

She nodded saddly. "Wow."

"What?"

"I mean it hurts but its ok."

He moved closer to her. "I know you wont understand. But I see how you look at Sam and I see that you are really in love with him."

"I don't wanna be though Finn."

"What why?"

"I just don't want to be with him."

"But you love him."

"And he hurt me."

"It wasn't on purpose."

She smirked shaking her head. "Since when did you jump on the Sam wagon?"

"I'm not. Its just I know that stuff happens. And I know that he really loves you and you love him. You should give him a chance."

"Finn that is easier said than done."

"Well I may have overstepped my boundaries here but I have something for you."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "What?"

He looked at the door and Sam walked in."

"Finn what did you do?"

"Ok so maybe its someone and not something. I am gonna let you two talk."

Finn walked out the room and shut the door. Mercedes grabbed her shoes.

"We are gonna be late."

"No we won't we have 20 minutes before we even have to leave."

"Sam what are you even doing here? The guys are supposed to meet us at the Church?"

"I know but when Finn called me I decided it was now or never."

Mercedes moved back. "Just because Finn called you and we broke up doesn't mean I wanted to see you."

"I know you do."

"No I don't I have nothing to say to you."

"Well I have something to say to you."

He moved closer to her.

"I'm sorry Mercedes I am just so sorry. When I first met you I thought this girl is crazy. She is beautiful and tough. Then I got to know you and I just knew you were the one for me. You got me. We clicked and connected on every level. And when you caught me with Kitty it was a mistake and huge mistake. I wasn't even gonna be with her like that. I was trying to stop her when you walked in."

"Sam none of that matters."

"Yes it does I love you. And I know deep down you still love me. Please just tell the truth."

"I have to go."

"No you don't. No more excuses. No more denying it. No more walking away. Just tell me the truth. Are you in love with me?"

"Yes I am in love with you. I knew I loved you from the first time we kissed. But you betrayed me."

"Give me a chance please. Let me prove to you that I am not that same guy. I let myself get sucked into her web and I just..."

Mercedes sighed letting her guard down a little. "Sam you can have any girl you want. Why are you trying so hard to get back the one who doesn't want to be with you?"

"Because I am in love with you. And I would rather spend my whole life trying to get you back then be with anyone else."

"You mean that?"

"Yes. I love you. In every sense of the word."

"Sam maybe it's just not our time."

"How can you think that? It is our time it is the right thing. We were made for each other."

Sam moved closer to her and she sighed. "But what if I lose you. Like I lost my mom and dad?"

Sam pulled her close. "I can't promise nothing will happen. What I can promise is that while I am here I will love you so much. I will make every day with you a new and wonderful one."

Sam lifted her chin to meet his and kissed her gently.

"I will not hurt you and I wont allow you to be hurt by anyone. I want you, I need you and I love you so much."

She pulled him down to her and kissed him back more deeply. She wrapped her arms around him. After a moment she pulled away.

"I swear if you hurt me."

"I wont."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone applauded as Noah and Quinn kissed each other. Mercedes smiled at Sam as Quinn and Noah walked down the isle. As they entered the reception hall Mercedes walked over to Sam with a wide grin.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I would love you."

He led her to the dance floor. As he held her close she laid her head on his shoulder. After a few moments he looked over to Noah.

"I have to go help with something but I'll be right back ok?"

"Ok."

He kissed her then walked away and Jenna walked over to her.

"So I see you two finally made up."

Mercedes blushed. "I was scared and I still am but I would rather be scared with him then without him."

"Good for you. I am so happy for you guys."

Kitty walked over to them.

"Excuse me. Mercedes can I speak with you…in private?"

"Why?"

"I just want to clear the air."

"Um sure."

Mercedes followed her outside to the pool area.

"So what's this about? Got some more hate to toss my way?"

"No. I saw you and Sam dancing."

"And?"

"And he told me you were back together."

"Ok. I'm still waiting for what you have to do with this."

Kitty folded her arms. "I don't get it. I dump him and he leaves you dump him and he does everything in his power to win you back."

"I don't get it either."

"I mean we were connected before you came into the picture."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yeah well not doing anything broke my heart."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I never meant for you to get hurt. I didn't even know about you. And lets be honest here Kitty, whatever went down between you and Sam has nothing to do with me."

Kitty laughed. "You know whats funny? Even after you dumped him I couldn't get his full attention. All I heard was Mercedes did this and Mercedes likes this. I loved him but it wasn't good enough."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"I do. Love makes you do some crazy things."

Kitty walked towards her.

"You know there was however one thing that Sam told me that I find useful as of right now."

"Yeah and what is that?"

"That you can't swim that well."

Mercedes looked behind her then back at Kitty.

"Don't you even think about doing that to me."

"Wow you are a sharp girl aren't you? Well I'm about to send you to your mom and dad and I will finally be rid of you."

"And then what? You think Sam would want you?"

"Maybe not right away. But when he sees how I jumped in the pool to save you but just didn't get to you on time I'm sure he will learn to love me for it."

"Like I'm just gonna let you just push me in."

Mercedes punched her and they began to fight. Mercedes kicked her in side and ran to the side while Kitty pushed her in the water. As Mercedes fell she grabbed Kittys arm. They both fell into the water. Mercedes began to scream as she tried to hold onto Kitty but Kitty pushed Mercedes and swam for the side. Mercedes tried to calm down but couldn't stop flailing. Kitty climb out the pool and watched Mercedes fighting to stay afloat.

"If you would have left well enough alone and just stayed away from Sam you wouldn't be in this situation. I'm sorry Mercedes I am but you brought this on yourself."

Mercedes felt herself losing awareness. Kitty walked out the pool area and into the bathroom. Mercedes felt her feet touch the bottom of the pool. She pushed up with all her strength and popped out the water long enough to see she was close to the edge of the pool. She kicked as hard as she could towards the edge when she reached it she tried to pull herself up. She exhaled and inhaled deeply trying to catch her breath. After a moment or two she looked around. She spotted the ladder a few inches away and tried to make her way over to it. Kitty walked out the restroom and saw Mercedes. She ran to her and tried to push her back into the water. Mercedes began to scream.

"Help someone help me. Help."

"No one can hear you now let go."

Sam walked over to Jenna.

"So where is Mercedes. I have something for her."

"I don't know Kitty came over here bout ten minutes ago saying she needed to talk to her. I think she's apologizing to her. I told her she should. Mercedes didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah well I am gonna go look for them I don't want another fight."

"True I'll come with you."

They walked out the hall.

Sam sighed. "So where would they go? There is a garden and a pool. But the pool is closed due to the wedding. Other than that you have to go outside and cross over."

"Wait you hear that?"

There was a soft cry. Sam looked around.

"Hear what?"

"Listen."

They hear splashing.

"What's that?"

"It's coming from the pool."

They run to the pool and see Kitty holding Mercedes under the water. Sam rushes to her and tosses Kitty to the ground. Mercedes floats away from the edge.

"Jenna go get help now."

Jenna runs out as Sam dives into the pool. He grabs Mercedes and pulls her over to the edge. He pulls her up the ladder and listens to her chest. He begins to do CPR on her as Kitty gets up.

"No you cant save her she has to die."

Kitty ran over to him as Jenna and a few others ran into the pool area. Kitty tried to pull Sam off of Mercedes. He tossed her off him and continued to do CPR on her. Jenna ran over to Kitty and pulled her away from them. Kitty swung on jenna and hit her in the jaw. Jenna punched Kitty in the face and slammed her against the wall. Two security Guards came running in. they grabbed Jenna and Kitty apart. Mercedes began to cough up water and Sam stepped back.

"Mercedes. Mercedes can you hear me?"

Tonya ran into the pool area.

"What happened? I called 911 but there was an accident a block away they will come as fast as they can."

"That's not fast enough. There is a hospital right down the street. I'm gonna take her."

"Here take my keys."

"I don't need a car."

Sam picked her up and ran out the pool area. Sam didn't know how fast he was running or if it was a good idea not to take the car all he could think about was Mercedes being ok. He ran right up to the hospital entrance.

"I need some help here. She almost drowned."

Someone walked towards him with a gurney and placed Mercedes on it.

"What's her name?"

"Mercedes…Mercedes Jones. help her please."

"sir I am gonna need you to step back."

Sam stepped back and allowed them to work on her. He couldn't wrap his head around what happened. Mercedes was his life he couldn't lose her. As he was in thought Jenna and Tonya ran into the emergency room followed by Chad and Marcus.

"What happened how is she?"

"I don't know they just took her back."

Jenna walked over to him and handed him a pair of sweats.

"They were my Uncle Percy's it's all I could find on short notice."

"Thanks they are fine."

Chad ran his hands through his hair. "What happened?"

"My ex Kitty pushed her in."

Sam punched the wall and jenna pulled him down to the seat.

"When Sam and I walked into the pool area she was holding Mercedes under the water."

"Wait what?"

"Sam was great though it's like I told you he jumped in saved her and ran her here he's a hero."

Sam shook his head. "Not if I was too late this is all my fault."

Chad walked over to him.

"Did you know Kitty would hurt her?"

"No."

"Nid you do all you could to save her?"

"I did."

"Then it's not your fault. You should go get changed."

"After I find out she is ok."

"You shouldn't be sitting around here with wet clothes on."

"I am looking for the family for one Mercedes Jones?"

They turned to see Dr. Collins looking their way. She smiled softly at Sam as people walked towards her. Chad nodded.

"That's us. Is she ok?"

"She went into cardiac arrest on the table."

Sam shook his head. "What?"

Sam sat down and placed his hands over his head Jenna went to him while Tonya hugged Mike. Chad moved closer to the doctor.

"What does that mean is she ok is she dead tell me."

She held up her hands.

"Please. I am Doctor Collins she went into cardiac arrest we think because she was unconscious. We were able to get her to regain consciousness and her strength does seem to be coming back. She seems to be out of the woods but we are not that sure so we are gonna run a few more tests. I will keep you guys posted."

"Can we see her please?"

She nodded "One at a time."

Jenna looked at Sam.

"You go first ok. we will follow."

He looked at Chad.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You might wanna pull yourself together first."

"Ok how about you go first so I can change then."

"Ok."

Sam walked away as Chad followed the doctor to Mercedes's room. He frowned as he moved closer to the bed. She still wore her wet bridesmaids dress. her hair was matted down and she was missing a shoe. She looked up and laid her head back down.

"Chad."

Her voice came out in a whisper and Chad held her.

"You scared me Mercedes. I was so worried about you."

"I'm ok."

"They said you went into cardiac arrest."

"Yeah Dr. Collins told me."

"You know after everything you told me about Sam I wasn't sure I was ok with you being with him but he proved himself today I know he loves you."

"I know he does too. I don't remember what happened but I know that he helped I remember seeing a vision of him but that's it."

"Well jenna says he jumped in the pool and did CPR on you. Then he ran you here. He loves you so much."

"Chad i am just scared, so scared that he will leave, everyone leaves."

Chad held her closer. "Mercy I understand that fear, but you can't run from love out of fear."

"I know that, I know."

* * *

Sam walked into the room watching Mercedes for a while before walking to her bed. He took her hand in his and silently waited for her to awake. Mercedes opened her eyes glancing over to a sleeping Sam. She squeezed his hand and he smiled waking up.

"Hey beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"I am okay, just a little out of it."

Sam moved closer to her. "I am so sorry Merce I don't know is wrong with Kitty but I promise she will never put her hands on you again. I broke a promise and I don't know how to make it up to you."

Mercedes pulled him closer to her. "Sam this isn't your fault. None of it was. I love you and what she did was her own doing."

"But I brought her into your life."

"And she is the one who tried to take me out of your life."

Sam sighed getting into the hospital bed with her and holding her close. "Well you don't have to worry about her anymore."

Mercedes laid in his arms holding him close.


	15. Epilogue

I want to thank everyone for the support they give me through my stories. I love writing them and am glad you love reading them. My muse is playing with me because I am pregnant and I just can't seem to get the updates right for the open ones i have but I am not going to walk away it may just take me a little longer.

In other news I had another request to see one of my published novels as Samcedes so I might do that but for now there is a new one that is almost finished that I have been working on. Its called. A Diamond in the Rough so look for it within a day or so. Thanks again for the support and I hope you enjoy the end of Truly.

* * *

Mercedes glanced around the room. Everything was perfect. The bed was covered in roses and a table for two stood in the middle of the room. She wasn't sure what Sam was up too, when Jenna gave her the note and a room key. But she went along with it because she was curious, and Sam was super romantic when he wanted to be.

Things were different for her now than before. After Noah and Quinn's wedding, Sam decided he wanted to be closer to Mercedes so after making sure to hire the best property manager in the area, he moved his accounting firm to Ohio. Reaching out to the surrounding area, extended his firm more than he ever thought possible. And Mercedes was proud of him, proud of how he made this change for himself not just her. She made him promise it was not about them. She didn't want him to regret the move. And he didn't.

Kitty was arrested and Charged with Attempted Murder and sentenced to 10 years in Jail. Though Her sentence could be reduced with the appeal she was planning. She claimed she was suffering from temporary insanity. Mercedes was done after that not really caring what happened to her or with her trial. As for Cedes well she finished her internship and was now a Resident. While she still hadn't picked a specialty she was outshining most in Ped's General Surgery.

She and Sam had been going strong for two years. Everything she knew he could be, he was and more. She still missed her dad but everyday it hurt less and less. Having her family and Sam near her made things so much easier. From what she heard, Diane was doing fine too. She met someone new who could deal with her issues. Chad and Marcus kept in touch with her but things between her and her sons were never really the same.

She walked towards the bathroom checking out the suite when something on the balcony caught her eyes. She walked towards it and gasped as Sam came out with his guitar. He began strumming a familiar tune and Mercedes bit her lower lip as he began to sing to her.

"Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time, maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you, maybe I'm amazed at the the way you pulled me out of time and hung me on a line, maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you." He moved towards her and she stood holding her hand to her chest feeling tears hit her eyes.

"Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man, who's in the middle of something that he doesn't really understand. Maybe I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me. Baby won't you help me understand."

Mercedes stood amazed at every note he played and word he sang. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face. "Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time, maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you. Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song, right me when I'm wrong. Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you. Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man, who's in the middle of something that he doesn't really understand. Maybe I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me. Baby won't you help me understand. Baby I'm amazed. Baby I'm amazed. Baby I'm amazed...by you."

Mercedes closed her eyes feeling her emotions overtake her. She loved this man so much and every day with him she found a new reason to love him. This took her to a whole new level. He never sang, though he had an amazing voice he reserved that for special occasions. She sighed as she opened her eyes staring at Sam as he was on his knees, holding a box with a three carat princess Diamond engagement ring.

"Sam?"

"Mercedes I have been in love with you, honestly since the day I met you. You are the best thing in my life and I can't imagine it without you. I lost you once and I made you a promise that I would never lose you again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Mercedes. I love you I need you and like the song said I am just flat out amazed by you. So what do you say? Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Mercedes wiped her eyes. "I never thought I could be this happy, never thought it was possible. But I love you so much Sam. Of course I will be your wife."

Sam placed the ring on her finger and pulled her to him.

Mercedes sighed as she stepped out onto the balcony and smiled overlooking the beautiful soft white sand and crisp blue water of the resort. Sam walked onto the balcony of their honeymoon resort and pulled her close.

* * *

"Why Mrs. Evans I think island life agrees with you."

"It could be this beautiful honeymoon resort, or it could be married life I'm not sure yet."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Oh you're not sure? I mean you did say I do."

"I know but I am gonna need at least 24 hours to make sure I didn't make a mistake."

Sam turned her towards him.

"Regretting me already?"

She shrugged. "Well it has been ten whole minutes since you kissed me. I think you're getting sloppy already. Pretty soon we are gonna be one of those boring married couples."

Sam pulled her up spinning her in his arms, she giggled as he dipped her bending towards her. She smiled as he placed light kisses up her neck. He pulled her back up and tilted her face towards his.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I know most men would say I'm a fool but I am glad we waited. Being here with you seems damn near perfect. I don't think I could be any happier than I am right now."

She bit her lip pulling away from him.

"Oh?"

She opened her robe revealing a lace red teddy.

"You sure there is nothing I can do to make it better?"

Sam's breath caught in his throat. "Woman you are gonna kill me. Again?"

She smiled shimming towards the bed.

"At least you will die happy."

Sam walked into the room and hopped on the bed.

"True."

Sam smiled as he turned her over.

"I want to make you a promise right here and right now."

"Oh another promise?"

"Yes. I promise that no matter how tough or hard things get I will always be on your side. I am yours forever Merce and I mean that. Truly."


End file.
